


Legacy Of Roj Blake - Alpha Omega  - Book 3 - Part 1

by Lculley



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lculley/pseuds/Lculley
Summary: The  fall  of  the  Terran  Federation  gave  its  successor,  The  New  Order,  the  burden  of  rebuilding  a  command  structure  and  government  that  the  new  free  worlds  would  except,  the  remaining  colonised  worlds  looked  to  this  new  government  for  guidance  and  change,  but  change  was  slow  in  coming  and  as  a  result  many  worlds  were  now  suffering.    The  people  on  the  outer  worlds  are  already  growing  discontent  with  the  new  command  as   Centero,  the  new  capital  of  the  empire  was  prospering,  it  was  seen  by  many  as  if  The  New  Order  lead  by  President  Avalon  has  lost  touch  with  its  people.
Kudos: 2





	Legacy Of Roj Blake - Alpha Omega  - Book 3 - Part 1

Copyright: Laurence Culley

#  Legacy Of Roj Blake

Alpha Omega

By Laurence Culley

The fall of the Terran Federation gave its successor, The New Order, the burden of rebuilding a command structure and government that the new free worlds would except, the remaining colonised worlds looked to this new government for guidance and change, but change was slow in coming and as a result many worlds were now suffering. The people on the outer worlds are already growing discontent with the new command as Centero, the new capital of the empire was prospering, it was seen by many as if The New Order lead by President Avalon has lost touch with its people.

The remains of the Federation are scattered across the galaxy avoiding all efforts to destroy them, most Federation officers have gone underground, hiding from the same people that they used to hunt whilst waiting for a chance to rise again. Seeing the internal ramblings from The New Order those officers plan to rebuild the Federation and take advantage of the unrest.

Three years after the Federations downfall, Kerr Logan has not heard from Confusers in regards to the fate of humanity, in the meantime he is trying to build a new military force that he hopes could be capable in defending mankind against any possible outside threat that The Circle Of Infinity could send...

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A NEW LIFE

On Centero President Avalon was sat in her big white office that was within Space Command, she was dressed in her trademark grey pin striped two piece trouser suit and white blouse with her greying brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Across from her large oak effect table was the Queen of Merrica Prime, Samantha Windsor who was dressed in a close fitting formal red and silver ankle length dress, their discussion was heated, it wasn’t going Avalon’s way and she wasn’t liking it at all.

“The rebellion, and then the New Order have put a lot of effort in rebuilding your home planet your highness and now you are asking me if Merrica Prime can become a neutral world?” Avalon asked sounding offended as if she saw it as a personal attack on her, she was never too keen on allowing worlds that she had helped in the past becoming neutral, unfortunately is was happening more often,

“That is correct Madam President. My people have asked me to organise our independence and for the people of Merrica Prime I am here,” Queen Samantha countered firmly,

“You agreed with Vice President Avon to stay with the New Order,” Avalon snapped,

“I agreed to assist with the rebellion when called upon. The rebellion are now the New Order and the Federation have fallen, my government and my people now feel that staying within the New Order will only hinder our development,”

“What about your defences? You do not have the military firepower to hold back any possible attack, even though the Federation has been defeated they still pose a danger. I am thinking of your security Queen Samantha,”

“I do not see it that way President Avalon. Merrica Prime is now able to hold its own during any crisis, we have support from our neighbours Perporta and with the instability of the New Order at the moment I feel that it is in the best interests of my people that we go our separate ways,”

“There is nothing unstable about the New order,” Avalon bit back, she was now very offended,

“I disagree, you have already had three planets leave the New Order over the last few months due to the sales controls and customs levy’s that you have set up, not many worlds can afford to stay with you. To trade within the New Order is very expensive and time consuming, the paperwork has more than tripled, as has the bureaucracy, it costs a small fortune to set up a business and the red tape is astronomical. Your taxes are too high, you only need to look at the industrial centres on Centero to see that your tax rises over the last year have crippled business. The credit has fallen in value over the last year, it is virtually impossible to sell the credit outside the New Order anymore. I will not allow that to happen to Merrica Prime, we have worked too hard to rebuild our home to let it fall just because you say so,” Samantha King argued,

“The Federation left us with a terrible legacy, most industrial sectors were either corrupt or state owned, the government could not afford to run them on its own so we sold most of them. We need the money so that we can help the innocent people that were harmed in the war,”

“No one on Centero was harmed in the war, John Blake took control of this planet without a struggle,” Samantha argued,

“True, Centero was lucky but other worlds were not and it is those planets that we have to help. People look to the government to help them and that is what I’m trying to do,”

“As am I,” Samantha countered.

President Avalon glared at Samantha, the queen had turned her argument against her,

“I will consider your proposals,” Avalon conceded,

“Good,” Samantha said, sensing a victory,

“Inform me of you answer before I leave for home,” Queen Samantha commanded as she rose from her seat,

“Until then, good day Madam President,”

Samantha turned and walked out of the office. Once she was alone Avalon buried her face in her hands and shook her head. She had struggled to hold things together after the fall of the Federation but now it seemed as if all her hard work was for nothing, that everything that she had built was falling apart and there was no quick solution in sight. 

A green and white transport was parked in a temporary parking zone outside of a government building, its two occupants were busy monitoring their subject,

“Inform Control that Kerr Logan has arrived at his work and ask for instructions,” one of the men, named William Deak ordered,

“Yes sir,”

The second man reached behind him and took hold of a portable communications device, he activated the system and set the com-channel,

“This is group four to base, code is three alpha tango,”

“Report,”

It was Control, the commanding officer of the shadow unit on Centero,

“Kerr Logan has just arrived at the S.C.D.M, we are requesting instructions,”

“Monitor Logan and report in hourly, no matter where he goes keep an eye on him,”

“Yes Control, is there anything else,”

“Negative, carry out your orders,”

“Sir, one question if I may, if we are going to kill this man why not just do it?” The communications officer asked,

“He will die but not yet, first he is to be discredited. If we kill him now there would be such a backlash that the New Order would make sure that they would find us, and that is the primary thing that I do not want to happen, also such actions will only turn Logan into a martyr. Carry out your orders and no more questioning,” Control snapped,

“Yes sir, group four signing off,” the communication officer named Nova said before shutting down the com-unit,

“You idiot, Control doesn’t like people questioning his orders,” Deak stated firmly, although he didn’t really like the man, he saw Control only as a means to an end, a way to get rid of the so called New Order for the return of Federation law. One day he would rid himself of Control and take command of the shadow unit, he had the rank and experience to do so and someday he would make sure it happened.

“I just wanted to know,”

“Now you do. If it wasn’t for Control we would still be running from the New Order, with his leadership we are now striking the very people who deposed the Federation,”

“I know that,”

“Good, now shut up,” Deak said as his eyes followed Kerr Logan as he walked though the parking zone, next to the large white and grey building of the S.C.D.M.

Kerr Logan walked into his spacious white and silver, sparsely decorated office of the Starship Construction and Development Metroplex or S.C.D.M as the workforce called it, his second in charge was sat at his desk going over the latest daily report logs as Logan made himself comfortable in his chair.

“How has production been today?” Logan asked, turning his attention to the large and overweight man who went by the name of Gerald Matthews.

Whenever Logan was concentrating on something his mind was able to focus, it was the same when he was with Roxy, both gave him a feeling of security that helped him remain calm and allowed his mind to relax but with Roxy attending a grading course on Earth work was all that Logan had, he was looking forward to the fact that Roxy was due back very soon,

“Fine, we are now a month ahead of schedule, the T.X close quarters starfighters are close to completion, adding the escape pods slowed production, the Freedom class carrier cruisers are almost ready too,” Matthews informed his boss,

“What about the Arien class warships?” Logan questioned,

“Doing well, we are ahead of schedule with them as well although only by a couple of days,”

“Not bad. What of the training programs for the ships crewers?”

“Already programmed and are being simulated as we speak,”

“Let me know when they are completed, I need to know the results so if any changes need to be made to the training software it is changed before it is released to the military,”

“You would have had the results sent to you for analysis the moment they came in anyway,” Matthews pointed out,

“Just making sure,” Logan replied with a slight smile,

“Don’t worry Logan, everything is under control,” Matthews laughed, he always found Logan’s obsessive personality amusing, Logan did not need to know everything that went on in the S.C.D.M but it was one thing that he insisted on.

“I’ll be leaving early tonight, Roxy’s flight arrives today at six O’clock, I have told her that I’ll meet her at the terminus,” Logan told Matthews,

“I think that we can cope without you for a few hours Logan,” Matthews said with another belly laugh as he rose to his feet,

“Say hi and give her a kiss from me,” he said as he headed to the office door, he was already sounding out of breath,

“I’ll say hi to her for you but the kissing will be for me and me only,” Logan replied with a smile,

“You lucky bugger,” Matthews laughed as he turned to Logan and smiled,

“I can’t agree with you more,” Logan stated before Matthews left his office, he shook his head, he would never know why people let themselves get as big as Matthews did, Logan had always kept up his physical training, being a Federation office had given him a routine to ensure he remained in good shape which is something he held on to, it also gave him something to occupy his mind and to pass the time. Kerr Logan smiled, it would be good to see Roxy again, he had missed her dearly. 

It was a few minutes passed six O’clock, Kerr Logan stood at the spaceport terminus on platform seven, he was excited to see Roxy again. He hadn’t like the fact that she had gone to Earth on her own even though it was his idea for her to go to the re-grading testing centre in the hope that Roxy could become an alpha grade. Logan rubbed his hands together, his palms were sweaty, he felt nervous and he didn’t know why, it almost felt as if this was a first date. He scanned the platform, there must have been thirty or forty people all waiting for a loved one or a friend to arrive. Logan heard a hiss to his left, he turned to see the main passenger exit open. Almost before the door was fully open the passengers were already filing out onto the platform. Around him all Logan could see was the happy faces of people reunited with each other. Kerr smiled as he watched an old couple who must have been in their late seventy's embrace, he sighed before turning his attention to the passenger exit, that is when he saw Roxanne walking towards him, smiling radiantly as she carried her luggage in one hand. Logan took a deep breath, his heart leapt, she looked gorgeous, his eyes feasted on her, enjoying the appearance of his beautiful wife, she was dressed in a pair of tight black trousers and an ivory coloured cropped blouse that had a revealing deep v-neck, her clothing displayed her beautifully curvy figure, her look was finished with a pair of black leather high heeled knee length boots. Roxanne Logan smiled warmly as Kerr walked towards her, he was a sight for sore eyes, he was more handsome now than he had been when she had left for Earth, smartly dressed in a pair of dark grey trousers and jacket complete with a pale blue shirt and he had even brushed his greying hair. Roxy knew that she had missed her husband but now that she was walking towards him she was hit a by a powerful and lustful desire to have him,

"You look so beautiful." Logan said, admiring the petite blonde that was stood before him,

“So do you,” Roxy said as she dropped her case and took her husband into her arms and held him tight.

They kissed each other deeply, holding their partners bodies as tight as they could.

“I missed you,” Roxy said softly as she broke from the embrace,

“I missed you too,” Logan replied as he looked Roxy right in the eye.

“I woke up with a spring in my step this morning, knowing you were coming home today,” he added happily,

“Me too, the transport ship couldn’t travel fast enough, it seemed to take an age for the ship to go from being in orbit before making its descent,” Roxy said as she gently ran her hand through Logan’s hair.

Holding each other so tight Roxy felt something stir that brought a wicked smile to her lips, she looked into Logan’s loving eyes and suggestively purred,

“Something down there feels like it’s hungry,”

“What do you expect? I’ve missed you so much and you look more gorgeous now than ever, it is obvious that I am going to have a reaction,” Logan said with an almost embarrassed smile,

“Good” Roxy purred as she caressed his manly chest,

“Because I am feeling the same for you, the moment I saw you I got that very hot feeling somewhere very intimate,” she added huskily with flushed cheeks,

Logan smiled radiantly, his hands holding her backside as he offered his lips to Roxy who hungrily kissed him, as their lips parted again Logan took a deep breath and in an attempt to calm his desire which was almost overwhelming, urging him to undress his wife and make love to her there, he shook his head and changed the subject, 

“How was your flight?” He asked,

“Not bad,” Roxy replied,

Logan could smell the aroma of her perfume which smelt as sweet as Roxy looked, after such time apart she had grown even more beautiful, trying to change the subject had failed, he ached for her.

Logan pulled Roxy tighter and kissed her fully on the lips, this time his kiss was exquisite and very tender. Roxy kissed him back as lovingly, holding her man, her husband and lover as his hands slid over her body, caressing her gently, his hands feeling hot through the thin material of back of her blouse. Roxy responded in kind, she had missed how his body felt, he was so gentle but yet so strong, she had so longed to be in his arms again. After a short while their lips slowly parted, Roxy needed to have her husband,

“Let’s get you home,” Kerr Logan said huskily as he took her case with one hand and her waist with the other,

“How have you been Kerr?” Roxy asked, she didn’t want to leave him alone but it was her husbands insistence that she should try to approve her grade. Even though he was recovering well from his breakdown Roxy didn’t want to be parted from him just in case he experienced a relapse,

“Not bad,” Logan replied,

“I’ve done nothing but work over the last five months, either at work or at home or on the ship, I needed something to work on, I know that if I didn’t I would have gone crazy,” Logan said with a smile,

“We wouldn’t have wanted that would we?” Roxy said, knowing that Logan was joking but also knowing the more serious matter that he had suffered mental illness not long after the end of the war, Roxy knew that he was on the road to recovery but it had hit him hard, only now was he able to joke about it,

“Not at all,” Logan said as he pulled Roxy close as if to reassure her that everything was okay as they walked towards the transport parking bays.

“How do you think you did?” Logan asked, changing the subject knowing that Roxy wasn’t fond of talking about his experience, or at least not in public,

“I’m not sure, I think that I done well but you can never tell can you?”

Roxy answered with a hint of optimism in her voice,

“I’m sure that you did well,” Logan said, sounding as if he already knew her results,

“I’m not going to raise my hopes. I have failed this twice before,” Roxy stated firmly, remembering going for the testing when she still lived on Earth before her involvement with the rebellion,

“When will you know?”

“Inside the next week,”

“Within a week you will be an alpha grade,” Logan said surely.

Roxy smiled, Logan had great confidence in her and her abilities, he would never hesitate in paying her a compliment or letting her know that she could do anything if she put her mind to it, most of the time he was right, his support had been invaluable, it was one of many things that she loved about her husband.

“So what was Earth like?” Logan asked, he hadn’t set foot on Earth for almost ten years,

“Not too bad, more or less as it was when I left,” Roxy said with a smile,

“It was good being able to visit some old haunts and see old friends,” she added warmly,

“I imagine that they were surprised to see you,”

“They were. They were even more surprised when they found out that I had been involved with the rebellion and that I had married a rebel cell leader. The most rebellious thing that I had ever done when I lived on Earth was having my hair dyed green,” Roxy said with a glowing smile,

“Whatever you choose to do, don’t ever consider dying your hair green, please,” Logan said with a playful grin,

“Damn it, I was just thinking of doing that as well,” Roxy joked playfully,

“Don’t go there Roxy, don’t joke about things like that,” Logan warned with a smile, pulling her closer as they walked through the spaceport. 

Outside the spaceport William Deak and Travillian Nova sat in their transport, Deak was looking through a pair for old style optical binoculars as Kerr and Roxy Logan stepped out of the spaceports main entrance and headed towards their transport which was parked a good half a mile away.

“There they are,”

“Let me see,” Nova said, wanting to have a good look at Roxanne Logan,

“No, I’m doing the observation and you are doing the driving, that is the arrangement,”

“Oh, come on,”

"I know why you want to have a look,”

“And why would that be?”

“You want to ogle Roxanne Logan,”

“So do you,” Nova snapped,

“Damn right, it makes observing these two traitors worth while and I must say, you are missing something special today,” Deak said with a smile as he pulled the image of Roxy closer to have a better look at her, he took a deep breath and sighed,

“What I would like to do with a woman like her,” Deak added under his breath,

“Before or after you’ve killed her?”

“Before you idiot,” he said as Logan and Roxy climbed into their transport and started the engine,

“Get us started, they are leaving.” Deak ordered as he straightened in his seat and fastened the safety harness.

Oakland Manor was a large estate, the main house was a large rectangular structure, two floors high, bleached white walls and darkened windows with a high security door at the front, a gravel driveway joined the road that passed the house, which was secured by two heavy black gates that hung from huge stone pillars, a laser security fence surrounded the property, most of which was hidden by a tree line and hedgerows. Roxy stepped out of the transport and turned to the house, the first thing she noticed about her home was that it looked cleaner than it had been before she had left for Earth and its white walls were far brighter, she turned to Logan who was removing her case from the luggage hold,

“Have you had somebody around to paint the house?”

“No, I painted it,” Logan answered as he joined his wife’s side,

“You?”

“Yeah, I also polished the interior and waxed and buffed the floors,”

“You have been busy,” Roxy said with a smile,

“I had to be, as I said I’ve been busy both here and at work, a number of projects that I am working on are now well ahead of schedule. I tried anything to take my mind off of you while you were away,”

“Did it work?”

“No,” Logan said with a wide grin as he gestured to the front door.

Roxy grinned happliy and walked with her husband who, using a thumb print and retinal scan opened the door and stepped aside allowing Roxy to enter first,

“Forever the gentleman,” Roxy said as she patted his hip.

“For you my peach, anything,”

“I’ll remember that,”

Roxy smiled as she stepped into her home, she looked around the lobby, everything seemed very clean and tidy and exactly the way it had been before she had left for Earth. The lobby was an impressive room, the wooden flooring was shinning in the light of the beautiful gold and crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling at the centre of the ceiling, the walls were light brown and cream in colour with the colours separated by a stained dado rail. At the inside corner stood two doors, one that lead into the kitchen and the other opened into the lounge, on the outside wall was a security room and cloak room which a stair case rose above, the stairs had marble steps and gold leaf hand rails, they joined to the upper balcony which the hand rail followed, from where Roxy was standing she could see the doors of the eight en suite bedrooms, her eyes fell onto the door that lead into the master bedroom, their bedroom. She took a deep breath as Kerr Logan locked the front door and set his wife’s case onto the floor, he walked behind Roxy and took his woman into his arms,

“It is so nice to be back home, I’ve missed it,” Roxy said warmly, pushing her back tight against her husband’s body,

“The house has missed you, the place has seemed empty without you,” Logan said warmly into her ear,

“I’ve missed you too,” he added, his hands cupping her breasts and as he gently caressed her he gently kissed er on the side of her neck, Roxy moaned softly as she reached back and stroked the sides of her husbands thighs, soon his hands slid down Roxy’s body, gently slidding over her stomach, then finding the zipper of her trousers, he took a hold of it and began to lower the zip as far as it would travel, he slowly slid one hand between her smooth skin and the tight black fabric of her trousers, Roxy bit her lower lip, feeling her head beginning to swim, she took hold of his wrist and gently moaned, she had felt aroused in the spaceport and during the journey home, those feelings were stirring again and this time nothing was going to stop her acting on this powerful impulse to let her heart go. She had missed the physical side of their relationship whilst she had been away, they had spoken daily, they always enjoyed talking to each other, the intellectual stimulation she got from her conversations with her husband helped ease some of her frustrations but she needed the physical attention as well, she wanted to make up for lost time and by the way Kerr’s hands caressed her and the depth of his breathing, he did too,

“I love you my kinky little devil,”

“I love you too my peach,” Logan replied before tenderly kissing Roxy on the side of her neck again,

Roxy quickly turned in her husbands arms and gently slid her hands around his waist, she looked hungrily into his sparkling hazel eyes as Kerr’s hands slid down to the small of her back,

“I want you,” Roxy sighed softly, her heart was racing,

“The feeling is mutual,” Logan said huskily as his hands reaching for her tight little buttocks, Roxy’s eyes glowed radiantly with the expectation of what was to come as he began to squeeze and caress her, she began to breath deeply, her breathing matching the rhythm of her husbands. Roxy smiled, she enjoyed dressing up for her man, that was why she had selected the clothing that she was wearing, she loved being the centre of his attention.

“You have really missed my bum,” Roxy joked as she looked behind her, she was loving where his hands were,

“I’ve missed all of you,” Logan countered,

“You can have all of me,” she lustfully replied,

“Do you want to take me here or upstairs in bed?” She asked suggestively, her lips pouting and green eyes sparkling brightly,

“Because I have had enough of stimulating myself,” She breathed huskily,

“I need you inside me, I ache for you,” she added breathing deeply as she looked over her handsome husband hungrily. 

Logan smiled warmly, without saying a word he lifted Roxy off her feet, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as Logan carried her up the stairs, they were looking into each others eyes as he walked, smiling as they entered the grand bedroom where, on their four poster bed and white satin sheets they impatiently rushed to undress each other before passionately ravishing each other, letting go of five months of held back sexual hunger and a powerful desire for one another, that is where they spent the rest of the evening, exhausting themselves on each other, resting and then exhausting themselves on each other again before falling into a warm and relaxing sleep.

The two spies sat in their transport, they had stopped just short of the main iron gates that lead into Oakland manor, Nova turned to Deak and asked,

“What now?”

“We report in,” Deak said as he reached behind his seat and produced a communication device,

“This is group four to base, code is three alpha tango,” Deak called as Nova used the binoculars and studied the Logan’s home, it was an impressive building standing in over two hundred acres of land, most of the land except a fifty square acre area that surrounded the house was allowed to grow wild, behind the house he could see a transport garage and a shuttle silo. It was common knowledge that the house had its own power generator and capacitor, water supply and waste disposal, it could also be protected from outside attack using its internally generated forcewall, all of the security devices had been installed by the former Federation governor of Centero who had used the house as his private residence before the Federation fell, Nova shook his head, it was a lovely house.

“This is base, report,”

“Roxanne Logan has arrived back at Oakland Manor with her husband,”

“Very well group four, you are to return to base, Control wishes to speak to you,”

“Understood command, unit four signing off,” Deak said just before shutting the communicator off,

“Let’s get going,” he said as he turned to his comrade with a look of all seriousness.

A couple of hours had passed when Roxy stirred, she reached her hands over her head and stretched out, she slowly opened her eyes to see that her husband was propped up on his side, resting the weight of his head on his elbow, his sparkling hazel eyes watching his wife’s every move,

“Hello,” he said softly, his free hand gently stroked a strand of silky blonde hair away from her face,

Roxy grinned, she felt very content and in some places very sore,

“How long have you been awake for?” She asked as she took his hand and kissed his palm,

“Only for the last few minutes, I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked so beautiful as you slept,” Logan replied with heart felt warmth,

Roxy rolled over onto her side so she could get a better look at the man she loved,

“You reminded me of our first night on Zolaf Four,” she said approvingly,

“Really, how?” Logan asked,

“Very energetic, very frisky and very primitive,” Roxy responded as she ran her hand over Logan’s hairy chest, loving the feeling of his little hairs between her fingers,

“So were you,” Logan said as he moved himself closer to Roxy,

“Of course I was, there was an ache that only you could attend to,” the blonde replied as Logan took her into his arms and then laid back on the bed, bringing Roxy to rest on his chest,

Roxy snuggled up to him, loving having his naked body against her, feeling his warmth and strength,

“Has that ache gone?” Logan asked,

“For the moment, I am a little sore in a couple of places though,” Roxy said with a glowing smile,

“Was I too enthusiastic?” Logan enquired, he was gently running his hands through Roxys long blonde locks,

“No such thing, besides I was just as enthusiastic” Roxy replied suggestively before kissing his chest,

“My body certainly knows that it has had one hell of a seeing to,” she added,

“Mine too, my legs really ache,” Logan confessed,

“I guess I was too keen,” he added

“I loved every moment,” Roxy said as she looked Logan right in the eye, a bright smile crossed her kissable lips,

“And I see you now, glowing and looking so hot and sexy,” she added as she manoeuvred so that she could kiss her husband on the mouth.

The kiss was as beautiful as any that they had enjoyed earlier, they held each other, stroked each other, entwining their legs together, feeling all those loving feelings coming back to the surface,

“Much better than viz-sex?” Logan asked as their lips parted,

Roxy’s eyes glowed, she stroked his cheek,

“That was fun, a little awkward at first, but it was fun,”

“I’d go along with awkward,” Logan agreed, his eyes were feasting on his wife’s beautiful eyes,

“It took a while to get comfortable with it,” he added,

“Even though I made sure we had a very secure hyperspace line, I was always worried that someone might hack into it, they would have had one hell of a show,” Roxy giggled,

“Watching you, definitely,” Logan said with a grin,

“They might have watched you too, you never know,” the blonde replied happily,

“I love watching you,” she cooed as her hand returned to his chest, her eyes watching as his short chest hair ran through her fingers,

“I love your body, it turns me on,” Roxy added huskily,

“I love watching you too, you’re perfect,” Logan said lovingly,

“I’m happy you think so,” Roxy said, her green eyes looking lustfully into Logan’s eyes,

“Viz-sex fulfilled a purpose, you don’t have our sex drives and not feel frustrated when we’re apart,” Logan stated smoothly,

“I would have gone crazy without it, but I ached to feel you, to touch you and to feel you touching me” Roxy whispered with the cheekiest of grins, 

“We couldn’t have that,” Logan replied as he held the woman he loved tighter, his free hand moving from her waist to her hips, and then behind her to her pert backside, which he squeezed, Roxy bit her lower lip,

“Going by what I’m feeling you want more,”

“Would that be so bad?” Logan asked teasingly,

“Never, it’s strange that I’m not feeling so sore now,” Roxy replied with a suggestive glowing smile,

“To think I was going to get a drink to satisfy my thirst, now I am hungry, hungry for you,” she purred as she offered her lips to her husband, before they ravished each other again.

South of the busy capital city of Centero within the heart of a small village on the edge of the village square, the Federation transport pulled into the drive of a large white and red bricked house, after shutting down the drive of the transport the two spies stepped out and walked to the front door. Deak was the taller of the two men, with mousy brown hair and grey eyes, Nova had greying brown hair and brown eyes, he walked with a slight limp which he always joked as being a war wound, both wore simple black overalls and heavy military issue boots. From the outside the house looked like any other that could be found in the village but as the spies entered the building using a special code key the house became the nerve centre of Federation activity on the planet. Deak and Nova were met by two armed guards, one stood watch as the other checked their details on a computer,

“They are green,” the same guard said.

The other guard lowered his side arm and stepped back, although everyone in the Federation shadow unit knew each other Control had insisted that all Federation protocol was to be met and no one was willing to argue with the man that had scoured the planet for Federation operatives and formed the shadow unit.

“How are things Commander?” The guard asked as he handed over the two identity cards,

“Not bad,” Deak replied,

“Never is when you are monitoring Roxanne Logan is it?”

“Damn right,” Deak and Nova replied in unison,

“Where is Control?”

“In the basement seeing to something,”

“Sounds ominous,” Deak said knowing the reputation of his current leader, seeing to something usually meant that someone was going to get hurt,

“We better get down there, see you later guys,” Deak said as he turned to Nova and gestured to the far door of the small lobby.

A man in his late thirties was stood in the centre of a semi-lit room, he wore the grey clothing of a computer programmer, he was shaking and his breathing displayed his fear if his eyes did not. The room was guarded by three armed Federation guards who were still wearing the old black Federation uniform, also in the room was a tall man who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, a breath mask covered his face from his jaw to the bridge of his nose which was fastened to his face via a neck brace and electronic implants. His breathing, which was only possible using the mask reverberated around the small room, sounding very electronic and cold, as his voice did when he spoke, he was dressed in a black one piece outfit and a hooded robe, his eyes bored into the computer programmer with a lifeless intensity,

“Are you sure that you can do it Minroe?” Control asked, his voice cold and deep,

“Positive sir, re-programming the judgement machines is easy sir,” Minroe replied anxiously,

“You do not sound so sure,” Control pressed,

“I can do it,” the computer programmer exclaimed,

“I hope that you can Minroe for your sake,”

Karl Minroe swallowed deeply, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he had known many Federation commanders in his time when he served as a covert operations computer analyst but he had never known a man like Control, he was ruthless,

“You are to go back to the New Orders Courts Of Justice and set the computers so that all crimes that would be proven innocent are to be proved guilty, make sure that the program is undetectable and so it can be altered at a moments notice,” Control ordered as Deak and Nova entered the room,

“I’ll do that sir,” Minroe said with a stutter,

“Now go Minroe, report to me once it is completed,”

“Yes sir,” Minroe replied before he was escorted out by two guardsmen.

“You wished to see us sir?” Nova asked after taking a calming breath,

“Yes, I did,” Control said as he walked over to what he called his command seat, he reached into a small draw that was in the arm of his chair and produced a transport key,

“This is a copy of a private transport key owned by Gerald Matthews, Kerr Logan’s second in charge at the S.C.D.M,”

Control handed the disk to Deak who regarded it with curiosity,

“What are we going to with this?” He asked,

“The weeks of planning is now coming to fruition, after causing the drive computer faults on Matthew’s transport, it is now time to begin the final stage, you know what to do,” Control stated with a slight hint of happiness in his electronically toned voice,

“He will begin my plan of discrediting Kerr Logan,” Control snapped, sounding as if he didn’t like being questioned which he didn’t,

“I still can’t see why we don’t just kill him and be done with it?” Nova asked,

Without hesitation Control grabbed hold of Nova’s throat and began to squeeze, Nova tried to prise Controls hand off of him but he knew that it was impossible, especially since the hand that was throttling him was a robotic synthetic,

“I have more reasons than you to want to see him die, I would not need this breathing apparatus or have this robotic arm if it wasn’t for him, but you know why he is not to die just yet Nova. You do as I say, never question me again, the same goes for you too Deak. I need good men in this shadow unit, but only good men who will follow me without hesitation or questions, do not let me warn you again,” Control stormed as he let go of Nova’s throat, Nova took a deep loud breath, holding his aching neck as he slumped to the floor,

“Now get to it, we have a brief time window, everything must be right first time, I have things to prepare,” Control snapped as he swung around and sat on his command seat, taking a calming breath as he did,

“Yes sir,” Deak said as he helped Nova back to his feet before the two spies left the room leaving Control alone.

Control sat at his command position, he picked up a data pad that was sat by a series of monitors all linked to a single keyboard and voice control, he activated the pads small screen and read the message for the ninth time,

“No way will I give up my chance of ridding myself of Kerr Logan, my concerns are personal,” he said before he crushed the data pad with his robotic hand and tossed it to the floor in disgust.

Roxanne Logan stood on the balcony over looking the rear gardens of her home, she wore a pair of tiny white shorts, a cropped jumper that was made of finest white wool and a pair of white slippers, the light coloured clothing showed off her beautifully bronzed body, she looked around the grounds as she took in the fresh morning air, it was a sunny day, the flowers in the beds offered the garden a mixed array of colours from radiant red to glowing yellows, cool blues to bright greens, Roxy smiled, she always loved this time of year. Roxy’s eyes turned towards their private sports sized swimming pool, she would have been tempted to go for a swim if it wasn’t for the fact that the pool was in the process of being sanitised, the weather was perfect for it. She lent on the white safety rail and enjoyed the feeling of the warm breeze as it washed over her, enjoying a breeze had been impossible on Earth, no one was allowed outside anymore because of the lack of an ozone layer and the dangerous contaminants that were in the air. Kerr Logan stepped onto the balcony and stood behind his wife,

“Good morning,” he said warmly, placing his hands onto Roxy’s hips before giving his wife a tender kiss on the side of her neck,

“Morning,” Roxy replied with a grin,

“I can’t believe how the grounds look, you have done a good job whilst I’ve been away,” she said as her husbands arms slid around her, his warm hands coming to rest on her exposed flat stomach,

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t know anything about botany,” Kerr Logan said warmly into his wife’s ear,

“You would say that,” Roxy replied, looking over her shoulder at her handsome husband with a joyful smile,

“True,” Logan confessed.

“How are your legs?” Roxy asked with a glowing smile,

“They are okay now, they appreciated the rest,” he replied

“How about your aches?” he asked, the finger tips of his right hand began sliding up and down her torso, just above her naval,

“That tickles,” Roxy giggled, biting her lower lip as she placed her hand on his, webbing her fingers together with her husbands fingers,

“I’m fine, I was worried about being able to sit down,” she answered with a little chuckle as she moved her hands on Logan’s forearms and began to stroke him,

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be, I loved what we did together, I love the fact that with you I can just let go and feel safe, it turns me on, you kinky little devil,” 

Roxy turned in her mans arms and looked him up and down, he was handsomely dressed in a white shirt and dark brown combat trousers, she sighed and looked into his radiant hazel eyes,

“I would like to let my mother know that I am back sometime today,” Roxy said as she snuggling up to her man,

“Why don’t we go and see her this morning?” Logan offered,

“Do you mean that you don’t want more of me today?” Roxy questioned suggestively with a glowing smile, remembering what they had done together the previous night and earlier that morning,

“I most definitely do,” Logan replied, looking Roxy right in the eye,

“But I am sure that we will find time for more,” he added warmly, knowing exactly what Roxy was referring to,

“There is nothing more important than family,” he continued.

Roxy gave her man and big hug,

“Exactly my sweet,” Roxy replied warmly.

Roxy then gave Logan a serious look,

“Have you taken your medicine today?” She asked with concern,

“Yes I have,” Logan replied softly, he looked away from her eyes, he didn’t like having to take the anti-depressants that he had been prescribed but he knew that it was necessary for his recovery,

“Are you okay?” Roxy asked,

“Yeah, I’m fine,”

“You sure?”

“Don’t worry about me Roxy, I’m fine and I will be better soon,”

“You can’t promise that,”

“I wish that I could,” Logan conceded after a short silence,

“You don’t need to worry,” he added,

“I do worry. I love you,” she said with all her heart,

“I love you too my peach,” Logan replied, managing a smile as he gave Roxy a big hug, they kissed each other fully on the lips, savouring the moment as they had done when Roxy had returned from Earth and after the tiring, fulfilling and very rewarding night together.

“You going to change into something else?” Logan asked with a smile,

“Why?” Roxy asked innocently,

“Your shorts?” Logan enquired,

“No, I’m going out like this, I am in love, I am happy and I do look and feel amazing,” Roxy said with a beaming smile.

Mia Davis stood in the middle of her living room, she had just finished moving the furniture around the small room, she gave out a exasperated sigh, it hadn’t been too long since she had moved into her new home and still she couldn’t get the house to look the way that she wanted, at times she wondered why Logan had been so insistent that she was to leave Zolaf Four in the first place but every time she asked him about it he would reply with just two words, ‘trust me’. As she pondered over the room she could hear the news channel, it was a news summary reporting that President Avalon was going to the Central Clinic on Lower East Street to open a new medical wing, one that was set up primarily for medical research, another space freighter had disappeared somewhere in the outer worlds and an overview of losses caused when a New Order Battle fleet had been attacked, thoughts on the latter were that the Terran Federation had been involved. 

“Kerian, how does this look?” Mia called out,

Kerian Davis, her oldest child appeared at the door that lead to the kitchen, he looked over the room and nodded,

“Better mother,” he said as he turned to Mia,

“Does it?”

“Why, aren’t you happy with it?”

“Not really, there is something missing,” Mia said as she scratched the top of her head, moving around her greying hair which was already a mess,

“It looks fine, trust me,” Kerian stated as he stepped into the room and joined his mothers side,

“I guess that I am just picky,” Mia sighed,

“Some things never change,” Kerian said with a smile.

Mia quickly turned on her son and struck him playfully on the arm,

“Hey,” Kerian protested mockingly,

“I’ve gotta take it out on someone,”

“Yeah but not me,” Kerian said as the door chime sounded,

“I’ll get it,” he told his mother before making his way out of the room,

“If it is any more of those Purists tell them to get lost, I’ve had enough of their self righteous preaching,” Mia shouted after her son as she turned her attention back to the room, she hated the Purist Movement, she saw it as just another group of people that were trying to tell her how to run her life whilst claiming that it was the only true religion, although many groups had formed after the war, all of which boasted that they were the one true religion.

“Something is definitely missing,” she said to herself as she heard some familiar voices in the lobby, her eyes lit up, it was Roxy and Logan.

Roxy appeared at the door to the living room, she smiled radiantly at her mother,

“Hi mum,” she said as she walked to her mother and gave her a big hug,

“Roxy, I’ve missed you,” Mia said, feeling a sense of relief,

Mia gently pushed her daughter back and held her at arms length, she looked her up and down, Roxanne was a very beautiful young woman,

“You look well,” Mia said warmly,

“Thanks, and you look well too mother,” Roxy Logan said softly as her husband entered the room,

“Logan, my favourite son-in-law,” Mia said happily,

“Your only son-in-law,” Logan pointed out as he gave her a tender kiss on her cheek,

“When did you get back?” Kerian asked his little sister,

“Yesterday afternoon,” Roxy replied,

“Why didn’t you call me?” Roxy’s mother asked,

“Kerr and I had some catching up to do, I’m sure that you understand,” Roxy replied with a smile as Kerr slipped an arm around her,

“How about a coffee or something?” Mia offered,

Roxy was about to ask for something stronger but Logan beat her to it,

“Two teas would be nice, one sweetener for me,” he said,

“Sure thing,” Mia said as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Tea for you as well Kerian?” Mia asked before entering the kitchen,

“Yes please,”

Roxy turned to Logan and gave him a hard look,

“Tea?” She asked,

“Yes, we don’t want you going over board again do we,” Logan said sternly,

“And remember, drinking gave you a driving ban six months ago,” he quietly pointed out,

“I’m well aware of that, and yes drink driving is stupid, I got caught, I had to pay out a three thousand credit fine and lost my transport licence for two years but I do not need to worry about driving now do I?” Roxy snapped,

“Logan’s right Ro,” Kerian said firmly,

“Stay out of this Kerian. And how many times have I told you not to call me Ro?” Roxy snapped,

Kerian smiled, he knew that calling her Ro would annoy her, it was a good way of distracting her too, that was why he used it as a nickname, he did enjoyed winding her up but it also served in changing the subject, Roxy and Logan rarely argued but when they did it was like being near a full scale war, Kerian didn’t like to be around when it happened. 

“All right, calm down Roxy,” he said, raising his hands in defeat.

Roxy’s anger subsided as she turned her attention to her husband who was making himself comfortable on a large red and grey single seat arm chair as the front door opened, Logan, Kerian and Roxy turned to the door as the youngest of the Davis siblings Kerril entered, she saw Roxy and stopped in her tracks,

“You're back then?,” she said, sounding if it would have been better if Roxy hadn’t returned.

Before Roxy had left for Earth, Kerril had yelled at her for her drink and driving arrest, the argument had dragged on and got into other subjects, including calling Roxy a two credit touch after she appeared in the underwear section of the online R And S clothing catalogue, a company Roxy half owed, Kerril had disapproved of her sister showing herself off whilst wearing extremely revealing clothing, many hurtful words had be spoken and when Roxy departed the argument had not been resolved,

“Hi Kerril,” Logan said, trying to lighten up the mood,

“Hello Logan. Where’s mother?” Kerril asked,

“In the kitchen,” Kerian told her,

“Thank you,” Kerril said before storming out of the room,

“This doesn’t look too good,” Kerian said as he gave Roxy a worried glance,

“Why?” Roxy asked with a curious frown,

“Mother had a go at some of those Purists the other day,” Kerian said as he stepped closer to his sister,

“So?” Logan asked,

Kerian looked down at Logan as Roxy made herself comfortable on her man’s lap,

“Kerril has fallen into that crowd head first,”

“Oh I see,” Logan said, knowing that it could cause rumblings within the Purist Movement against Kerril, which might even lead to her being cast out of the group,

“Why the hell would she get involved with them?” Roxy asked as Logan slid an arm around her, bringing a smile to her lips and a glow to her face and eyes,

“You know Kerril, she has felt very low since losing her job, I guess that the Purist Movement has given her a place where she feels she belongs,” he answered,

“I did hear about her losing her job, Kerr told me while I was on Earth,” Roxy told Kerian,

“It devastated her,”

“I can imagine,” Roxy said sombrely.

At that moment Logan’s personal intercom sounded from inside his dark blue jacket,

“Excuse me,” Logan said to his wife as he reached into his pocket and produced the communicator,

“Logan speaking,”

“Logan, this is Matthews, I need some help old friend,”

“What’s happened now?” Logan demanded, Gerald Matthews always had the knack in getting himself into trouble,

“My transport has broken down again,”

“Again? How many times have I told you to get a new one?” Logan said as he tried to fight back the urge to have a good laugh at his friend, this was the third time in the last month that Matthews personal transport had broken down,

“Where are you?” Logan questioned,

“I’m at the multi-storey parking bay at Lower East Street, second level,”

“Have you called the pick up services?” Logan asked,

“I did, they say that my transport is a liability and that my insurance wont cover it so they wont help me,” Gerald replied, he sounded as if he was scared,

“Calm down mate, I’ll be there within the hour,” Logan said before cutting off the communication,

“I’m sorry about this my peach, I’ve gotta go,” Logan apologised to Roxy,

“Don’t be too long,” Roxy urged,

“I’ll see you later,” Logan said to Roxy as she climbed off of Logan’s lap and helped Kerr to his feet,

Logan gave Roxy a tender kiss before turning to his wife’s older brother,

“Apologise to mother for me,”

“Will do,” Kerian said before Kerr Logan walked out of the room towards the front door, just then raised voices could be heard from the kitchen as Kerril and Mia bitterly exchanged their views on Purism.

Gerald Matthews was sat on the floor of the multi-storey-parking bay, he was crying with both fear and shame, he looked up at the three men who had forced him to betray his best friend,

“Well done,” Control said as he bent down and snatched the communicator from Gerald’s hand,

“Get everything ready, Logan is on his way,” Control commanded as he straightened and turned to Nova, pushing the communicator into a pocket that was hidden under his robes,

Nova nodded and headed off to the four foot high boundary wall of the parking bay to where a black military weapons box was sat, he opened the crate and removed a long distance snipers rifle and tripod assembly from inside it,

“What are you going to do about me?” Matthews asked, not really wanting to know the answer, fearing the worst as he watched Nova set up the gun emplacement,

“Help Nova will you Deak,” the masked man ordered in a soft tone,

“Understood sir,” Deak said before heading off to where Nova was setting up the remote activated firing mechanism on the trigger assembly of the rifle, once the mechanism was ready they set the rifle so it over looked the main entrance to the Central Clinic.

Control crouched down and looked Matthews right in the eye, the fat man was scared stiff, he was sweating profusely,

“You have helped me in my cause Gerald, I reward the people that help me, however I do not see how you could help me further so with that in mind I have no other choice but to kill you,” Control said as he pointed his hand at the now petrified Matthews, a flash erupted from the tip of Controls middle finger, a shot sounded and Gerald’s heavy body suddenly convulsed as the plasma bolt ended his life.

“Once things are ready join me back at the transport,” Control ordered as he rose to his feet, he felt nothing for the fat man, to him Gerald Matthews was just another victim of his desire to see Kerronovich Logan fall, one of many. 

The Presidential entourage, one black transport and three green transports rounded the corner of Ninth Avenue and turned into East Street, a throng of onlookers were held back by security fencing and armed guardsmen, they cheered as the armoured transport convoy carrying the President of the New Order rolled slowly down the road, the security force making their presence known as six troopers ran with President Avalon’s transport, three on either side, their eyes scanning the cheering crowd as other security agents walked in plain clothes amongst the people, keeping watch over the masses that all wanted to get a glimpse of the President, they reported in regularly via head-sets and microphones.

Kerr Logan drove his transport though the main entrance, he glanced up at the signs that were hanging from the roofing, he saw the sign that indicated upwards and turned his transport to follow it.

One of the green transports rolled slowly passed the Central Clinics front entrance where three clinic representatives stood waiting, along with three green uniformed security guards.

Kerr Logan reached the second level of the multi-storey parking bay, he drove slowly around the level, looking both ways trying to find his friend Matthews,

“Damn it Matthews, where are you?” Logan asked out loud.

At that moment Logan spotted Matthews transport parked at the south side of the bay, he smiled and steered his transport in its direction.

The black transport came to a stop outside the clinic, the two green transports parked behind and to the side of Avalon’s vehicle, more security guards emerged from the transports, all took flanking positions around the black transport as the side door opened.

Logan stepped out of his transport and walked to Matthews vehicle, he stopped by the driver’s side door,

“Matthews?” Logan called out,

There was no reply. Logan stepped around the transport, looking in the windows to see if Matthews was inside, he wasn’t. Logan sighed and turned towards the boundary wall, he heard the sound of cheering coming from the other side, with curiosity Kerr Logan walked to the boundary, he suddenly stopped when he saw the body of Gerald Matthews laying on the floor with a hole in his chest that could only have been caused by a plasma bolt that had been fired at point blank range, Logan rushed to him,

“Matthews,” he called out fearing the worst.

Del Grant, Commissioner of the police forces of the New Order stepped out of the black transport and walked to the entrance of the clinic, he spoke to one of the three guards who briefed him in the current security situation. Grant nodded and turned to the transport before he gave the signal that told Avalon that all was clear. President Avalon stepped out of the transport to the cheers and jeers from the awaiting crowd, she waved to them ignoring the jeers, dressed smartly in a white two piece suit and blouse, smiling broadly.

Logan held Matthews close to him, the big mans blood spilled onto his shirt and jacket,

“No,” Logan said sadly, with the loss of Matthews came the loss of a good friend.

Logan looked around him, he saw the snipers rifle that was over looking the boundary, his eyes widened,

“Oh no,” he gasped.

Suddenly the weapon went off, a small device that was connected to the trigger assembly suddenly combusted leaving nothing of the remote activator to analyse. The cheering was suddenly replaced with screams. Logan rose to his feet and rushed to the rifle, he looked over the boundary and saw people running for cover and security guards taking up defensive positions, he saw that President Avalon had been shot,

“It came from up there,” one man shouted, directing attention to the parking bay,

Two guards looked up towards Logan and spotted him,

“Get him,” one guard ordered, pointing in Logan’s direction.

Kerr Logan spun around, looking at his fallen friend it dawned on him what was happening, it was a trap and he had walked right into it. Logan thought of running back to his transport and driving off but he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do, he wouldn’t allow himself to become an outlaw again. At that moment nine presidential guards appeared, all aiming their guns at him as they approached him cagily, they saw him standing beside the rifle assembly, the guards stopped with their guns trained on the former rebel,

“Kerr Logan, step away from the gun,” one of the troopers called out,

Logan obeyed, slowly stepping towards the guards, raising his hands into the air as he did, he turned to his dead friend, it hadn’t been a good way to go, not for Matthews, at which point the guards rushed him, forcing him to the ground and pulling his arms back and restraining them with wrist restraints as one guard read out his rights.

“You are under arrest, you are to be charged for the attempted assassination of President Avalon, you do have the right to see a legal representative, however I do not see having one will be any use to you, scum.”

Logan didn’t resist arrest, he looked over his shoulder trying to take in what was going on, he couldn’t believe what was happening to him.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

IMMURE

The nine guardsmen lead their prisoner to an awaiting transport, Logan walked with an angered glare in his eyes, he was numb and in shock. They were being watched from another transport that was parked not too far away, sat inside was Control who turned to Nova after he returned having given the alarm and pointed out Logan to the security forces,

“Are we leaving now?” Deak asked as he was about to start up the transports engine,

“Not yet, allow me to enjoy my victory,” Control said with smiling eyes that watched with some amusement as Logan was bundled into the security transport which then sped away,

“You did well Nova,” Control said as he turned to the younger man,

“Thank you sir,” Nova replied,

“Get us moving Deak, it is time to prepare the next stage.” Control ordered as he fastened his safety harness, he looked at the security transport, eyes following the vehicle until it disappeared from sight,

“All too easy.”

Roxanne Logan arrived home two hours after Kerr had gone to help his friend Gerald Matthews, Kerian had driven her home. Roxy looked around the lobby as she kicked off her shoes and slipped on a pair of comfortable white slippers. She sighed as she walked into her spacious kitchen, Kerr had been gone too long and she was now getting worried, he should have called her by now to let her know what was happening,

“Where are you Kerr?” She called to herself as she opened the door to their refrigerator which stood in the corner of the large old wood affect kitchen and from within it she produced a plastic carton of fruit juice.

Roxy opened the carton and was about to find herself a glass when the door chime sounded,

“Don’t tell me that you forgot to take your key card out with you Kerr?” She said with a rueful smile, it wouldn’t be the first time that he had forgotten his card. 

Roxy placed the carton back into the fridge and headed back to the lobby towards the front door as the door chime sounded again,

“All right ready,” she called out,

“This better be worth it Kerr,” Roxy stated as she unlocked the door which hissed as it opened,

“What?” Roxy demanded impatiently before realising that it was John Blake who stood opposite her, he wore a look of extreme concern and worry,

“What is it?” Roxy asked,

“We have a problem,” Blake said sombrely,

“Oh,” Roxy said weakly,

“Did you hear the news today?” Blake asked,

“I heard that Merrica Prime has been given its independence, there had been a loss of communications with Saint Portia Major, oh and someone tried to kill Avalon,” Roxy said, hearing those announcements on a news channel whilst she had been driven home by her brother,

“Why, what’s wrong Blake?” Roxy asked, feeling a growing concern,

“Logan has been arrested,”

“Arrested, why?”

“He has been charged for the attempted assassination of President Avalon,” Blake told her,

“You’re joking?” The little blonde said shakily, expecting Blake to be pulling her leg, it wouldn’t be for the first time,

“I’m afraid not,” Blake said with grave seriousness,

“Where is he now?”

“He is in confinement at Police H,Q.”

“Then we are going there now, you can brief me on the way,” Roxy demanded as she rushed into the nearby cloakroom and pulled on a lightweight white jacket, she didn’t worry about changing out of her slippers, dealing with the matter of her husbands arrest was far too important than worrying about footwear.

Commissioner Del Grant stood by the foot of President Avalon’s medical bed, a doctor had just finished dealing with her injuries which comprised of nothing more than a flesh wound on her right side. The doctor turned to Grant who had his arms crossed, his hardened eyes had been watching the medical staff making sure that no one else attempted to kill the President,

“President Avalon is lucky, the shot did not harm any vital organs. I recommend that she remain here for a days observation though,” Doctor Tyes said in a professional tone,

“Very well,” Del Grant said with a nod,

“I do not need to stay here,” Avalon demanded as she tried to sit up,

“You need rest madam President,” Doctor Tyes ordered,

“No I don’t, I’m sure you are aware, I've been shot at many times before,”

“Do as the doctor says. Since the end of the war this kind of thing hasn't happened too often,” Grant countered, trying to sound understanding,

“I’m glad that it doesn’t.” Avalon bit back,

“Anyway what are you still doing here, aren’t you supposed to be trying to find who did this?” She shouted,

“We know who did this, we have him in custody,” Grant replied,

“Do I know him?”

“Yes, it was Kerr Logan,”

“Logan, are you sure?” Avalon asked, she knew that they had their differences, many times she had been at the point of his arguments, mostly their rows were about government policy, to many people he was seen as a president in waiting even after his mental breakdown. The people respected him, he was seen by them as a good family man who always fought the under privileged and the lower classes, many times Kerr and his wife had given to charitable causes. If there was one thing that Avalon knew, if Logan was responsible no one would believe it and if he wasn't it could smear the name of the government who could be seen as trying to get rid of one of its most dangerous opponents,

“Yes Avalon, he was seen by a number of eye witnesses and arrested in the nearby multi-storey parking bay,” Del Grant said as he walked to the window and looked towards the drab grey seven storey construction that served as the parking bay for the entire square block,

“The weapon he used was found nearby, also there was a body of someone that worked with Logan. I believe that his work colleague died as he tried to prevent the assassination attempt,” the Commissioner added as he turned his attention back to Avalon who was sat up looking at him angrily,

“Bury him for this,” she snapped,

“I intend to,” Del Grant replied firmly and resolutely. 

Blake and Roxy marched down the corridor that lead to the prison cells of Police Headquarters,

“I’m sure that security guard got a kick out of frisking me, with what I’m wearing how the fakk could I hide anything?” Roxy snapped, gesturing to her clothing as she followed Blake as he rounded a junction to the left, down a corridor marked ‘holding cells’.

“He was only doing his job Roxy,” Blake assured her,

“Yeah, right,” the blonde snapped, Kerr was the only man who could run his hands over her body, on one else, with that security guard frisking her Roxy felt violated.

The long passage opened out into a square reception room that had two guards at the entrance and another at a reception desk,

“This is ludicrous, Kerr would never try and kill Avalon, I know that Kerr and Avalon have not seen eye to eye recently,” Roxy protested,

“You know that and I know that but Del Grant is the one making the decisions in regards to this case and you know how much Grant likes Logan,” Blake replied as they reached the reception desk where one green uniformed officer was sat,

“We are here to see Kerr Logan,” Blake told the guard,

“Kerr Logan is a level one security prisoner, I can only allow authorised people to see him,”

Roxy lunged forward,

“I am Roxanne Logan, Kerr’s wife. I demand to see him,” she snapped, striking the top of the desk with a balled fist in the process,

“I’ll look on the list,” the guard said firmly, trying to impose himself over Roxy which only went to fuel the anger of the little blonde even more, she wanted to reach across the desk and grab the guard by the throat and throttle him, Blake could see the rage that boiled within his friend but instead of releasing her anger she took a deep and calming breath,

“Well?” John Blake asked the duty officer,

“Your name is on the list, you may go through,” the officer said after a long pause,

“About bloody time,” Roxy said under her breath,

“This way,” the duty officer said as he rose out of his chair and gestured to the door at the far end of reception,

Roxy turned to Blake, she was still very angry,

“Let’s go.”

Roxy and Blake followed the guard into the cell bay who lead them to the cell at the far end of the narrow and sparsely lit passage,

“With the Supreme Commander present I will not need to stay,” the guard told them,

“I’m glad about that,” Roxy snapped as the guard stopped outside the cell door and quickly keyed in an access number before using his fingerprints as a fail safe security measure,

“All rules apply, you have the maximum of fifteen minutes with the prisoner, no longer,” he stated flatly as the door hissed open.

Roxy barged passed the guard and marched into the small cell, Kerr Logan was sat on an uncomfortable looking metal bunk, his face buried in his hands, he glanced up at the person who had entered his cell expecting it to be another guard or interrogator, his gloom lifted when he saw Roxy rushing towards him with tears falling from her eyes,

“Kerr,” she called,

Logan rose to his feet and took his wife into his arms,

“Oh Roxy,” he sighed as he held her tight,

“What’s going on Kerr?” Roxy asked, she could feel that her husband was shaking,

“I don’t know,” Logan replied sadly,

“They say that you tried to kill Avalon?” Roxy asked,

Logan saw movement at the door, he turned and saw that John Blake was watching him,

“How is Avalon?” He asked,

“By what Del Grant has told me she is well, it was only a flesh wound,” Blake answered, his eyes where hard and narrow, Blake had been surprised by the question, it sounded as if Logan had genuine concern for Avalon’s well being,

“That’s good,” Logan sighed as he turned to his wife who was waiting for a reply for her question,

“I didn’t try to kill her. I was set up, that is the only explanation,” Logan said seriously,

“Why would I want to kill her?” He asked,

“It is no secret that you two do not get on,” Blake probed,

“But many people don’t get on with Avalon, it isn’t as if those people are going to kill her, I know that I wouldn’t. I might disagree with some of her policies but of a bad group of people she is the only one who can command the respect of the people that matter. Her death would only destroy what government we have,” Logan stated surely,

“And besides I am a trained sniper with the best shot to target ratio of any Federation officer, if I did try to kill her she would be dead by now and you know that Blake,” he added as he turned to his former rebel leader,

“You know that and I know that but Del Grant and the police do not, and by what I’ve heard they want to throw the book at you for this and that means a death sentence,” Supreme Commander Blake warned, giving Logan some hard facts even though he felt that Logan was telling the truth,

“I have to prove my innocence,” Logan said to himself,

“You have the right to have an advocate defend you,” Blake stated surely,

“Roxy, call Deve Campbell, let him know of the situation and get him down here,” Logan ordered firmly,

“I will,” Roxy said, she could see the urgency in his eyes which worried her, Roxy was hoping that this situation would not spark off a relapse of his breakdown which was the last thing he needed now.

“How have you been treated?” Roxy asked with concern,

“Fine, for the moment,” Logan replied softly,

“I’ll make sure that you get your medication, you must keep taking them,” Roxy urged, looking Logan right in the eye,

“I will, thank you,” Logan replied softly,

“I need your help more than ever now Roxy,”

“You can trust me,” Roxy said reassuringly,

“I know I can,” Logan replied before giving Roxy a tender kiss,

“Now go and get Campbell, I’ll be okay,”

Roxy nodded, deep down she knew that he was telling her the truth, that he hadn’t tried to kill the president, she could see it in his eyes,

“I love you,” she said warmly,

“I love you too,” Logan said before giving her a quick but warm hug,

“Now go,” Logan commanded as he stepped away from his woman who was still tearful,

“I’ll get you out,” Roxy said as she walked to the door and beside Blake,

“I know you will,” Logan replied before Roxy and Blake walked out, leaving him alone as the guard returned and secured the door.

Kerr Logan walked back to the bunk and sat down, he had seen that worried look in Roxy’s eyes before back on Septer Prime before he had been stored in Val Terrlow’s cryo-cell, he took a deep and worried breath. Logan had tried to show Roxy that he was coping with this, to show her that he was all right but he was sure that she knew, Roxy wasn’t a fool, she was smart and Logan knew that she would worry until he was freed, he only hoped that she wouldn’t worry to the point where she would turn to drink, or do something even more foolish.

Inside an inner chamber of the Hall Of Justice, within courtroom number one, a man who was dressed in the grey uniform of a computer programmer was crouching within the internal workings of a judgement computer busying himself with the wires and circuit boards.

“What are you doing down there?”

The computer engineer almost leapt out of his skin, he took a deep controlling breath before he turned away from his work to the well-dressed woman who had spoken,

“I was told that this machine had a problem with a micrel cell, I am just fitting a replacement,” the engineer said as he struggled to his feet.

The person who stopped the engineer was a brunette woman who was in her late thirties, she wore the white and green outfit of an office administrator. On her identity badge was the name Conny Fuser.

“I wasn’t aware of any problems mister?”

“Minroe, Karl Minroe,” the engineer replied as he reached into his tunic and produced a works order,

“This is the requisition form,” he said offering the sheet of transparent plastic to the woman who took it and read the job details.

Conny nodded and passed the works order back to Minroe,

“Next time you have a job here Minroe inform a member of staff first, do you understand me?”

“I understand,” Minroe replied, pushing the plastic sheet into his inside his tunic,

“You can’t be too careful can you? You never know who would try and pervert the course of justice?” Minroe said with a smile,

“Too true,” Conny Fuser replied, smiling broadly, sounding as if she wished that she hadn’t doubted the man,

“May I continue working?” He asked,

“You may, I’m sorry to have bothered you,” the woman said,

“Think nothing of it,” Minroe replied as the office administrator turned on her heals and marched out of the courtroom.

Karl Minroe took a deep breath, the forged documentation had worked as Control had said it would, he let out the breath slowly, wiped his sweaty palms on his clothes before returning the job of setting the judgement computer so that he could control the decision making process with an infra-red remote control, knowing that due to the seriousness of the matter Kerr Logan’s trial would be held in this very chamber.

A woman who was in her late twenties stood near the main gate of the Police Headquarters, she was wearing a tatty brown jump suit and black flight boots, she watched as Roxanne Logan and John Blake descended the steps out of the large white and grey police building towards Blake’s transport. The woman cast her green eyes over a small and tatty photo image that she held in her right hand, she compared the woman to the blonde on the photo, it was clear that it was definitely Roxanne Logan. Blake and Roxy entered the waiting transport as the five foot six inch tall woman skipped to her rusty old speed cycle, she started up the small drive system and kicked the little vehicle into gear as Blake’s transport drove out of the parking bay and onto the main high street. The woman put on a pair of eye goggles and kicked her vehcile into gear, sending her speed cycle after the transport.

Control marched into his command room, his electronic laughter filled the air as Nova and Deak followed, Control jumped into his command chair and studied his bank of small monitors, he set one frequency to the news channel hoping to hear details of Kerr Logan’s arrest, he wasn’t disappointed, it seemed as if Logan’s arrest was the only news, it dominated the headlines. Control turned to his followers,

“Stage one successful,” he said joyously,

“The plan was a good one sir,” Nova stated with true appreciation,

“Yes it was wasn’t it?” Control boasted as he sat back on his chair, webbing his fingers together and resting his hands on the back of his head,

“Contact Minroe, find out how he is doing,” Control ordered as he faced Deak,

“Certainly,”

Control turned to Nova as Deak marched out of the room, even with his face partially concealed by his breath mask Nova could tell that he was smiling happily. As Deak was leaving he saw a data pad on the floor, it appeared to have been crushed, knowing how short on supplies they were Deak picked up the pad and looked it over, he would try to repair it later.

“The taste of victory is sweat,” Control told Nova,

“I’ll be happier once Logan has been convicted,” Nova said, sounding pessimistic,

“Have faith Nova, that time will come,” Control said deeply as he pointed to Nova as if to stress the point.

The gates of Oakland Manor swung shut and locked as the small speed cycle approached, the woman cursed as she slowed her cycle to stop, she removed her goggles and watched as Roxanne Logan and John Blake stepped out of the transport and headed to the front door.

Roxy activated the locking mechanism, the lock clicked and the door opened, she turned to Blake who stood by his transport,

“Thank you Blake,” she said sadly,

“Are you going to be all right?” Blake asked sincerely,

“I’m more worried about Kerr at this moment. He tried to convey a sense of calm control back at the prison but the look in his eyes told me different, he’s scared,” Roxy said sombrely,

“He has the right to be, this isn’t the first time that someone has tried to kill the president, the last time it happened the assassin was captured and sentenced to death,” Blake told Roxy,

“That wont happen to Kerr will it?” Roxy asked worriedly,

“I hope not, it all depends on his evidence and the judgement of a specially programmed judgement computer,” Blake replied softly, he didn’t want to worry his friend more than she was although it wasn’t easy.

“Can’t you do something to help?”

Blake heard the hopeful tone in Roxy’s voice,

“I’m sorry Roxy I can’t. This is a police matter, not a military one,”

“But Kerr is your friend,” Roxy snapped,

“Surely you should help him?”

“My hands are tied, I’m sorry,” Blake apologised,

“For all that Kerr has done for you Blake. You wouldn’t be a supreme

commander if it wasn’t for the fact that Kerr refused the position, you owe him,” Roxy shouted at the top of her voice,

“I can’t Roxy and you know it, so don’t try and pile the guilt on me,” Blake countered as he headed to the driver’s door of his transport, he clicked the lock and pulled the door open,

“If I could do something for Logan I would, I promise you that,” he added firmly,

“What’s a promise when you let a friend down Blake?” Roxy questioned with venom, letting Blake know how let down she felt.

The woman who had curly ginger hair and bright green eyes watched as Blake climbed into the transport and started up the engine, knowing that this was the only time she would be able to enter the grounds she quickly jumped off of her cycle and pushed it into some bushes. The gates began to open as Blake’s transport approached, the woman ran into the front gardens and dived headfirst behind some brambles, some thorns bit into her, she resisted the desire to shout out in agony as Blake’s transport drove passed with the gates closing behind it. The woman took a deep breath as she climbed out of the brambles and walked gingerly towards the house rubbing herself down as she did. Her eyes scanned the house, it was very impressive, she reached the front door before nervously hitting the door chime.

Roxy was about to take her jacket off and hang it up in the cloakroom when the door chime sounded, she cursed under her breath,

“What now Blake?”

Roxy walked to the door and pressed the thumb pad, the door hissed open and she was about to shout at Blake who she thought would be standing the other side of the door but she caught herself before she spoke, seeing the woman standing before her,

“Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get passed the gates?” Roxy roared.

The woman staggered backwards, she had been told that Roxanne Logan had a violent temper, the rumour had not been wrong. She was suddenly struck by how beautiful Roxy was, the rumours about her looks had not been wrong either, in fact they were understated. Another thing that surprised her was that Roxy was a lot shorter than she had expected, but she still gave out a powerful and intimidating aura.

“Could I talk to you?” She asked timidly,

“Only if you tell me who you are and why you are here,” Roxy stated, trying hard to contain her temper which something that she was never particularly good at,

“I’m here to find my brother, my name is Katrina Logan,”

Roxy’s eyes widened, she found herself holding her breath,

“Pardon?” She asked weakly,

“I’m Kerr’s sister,” Katrina said, not too surprised by Roxy’s response.

Roxy looked the woman over, this woman bore no resemblance to her husband, she had radiant ginger hair and bright green eyes but looking at her closer Roxy could see that this woman had the same shape eyes and curious frown. Deep down something told Roxy that this woman was telling the truth, that she was indeed Kerr’s sister.

“Please step inside,” Roxy offered, gesturing into the lobby as he angry subsided,.

Katrina gave a relived smile as she stepped inside, the door closing behind her. Katrina's mouth dropped as she saw the interior of the house,

“Wow, you and Kerr live here?” She asked Roxy,

“Yes,” Roxy replied, the stunned expression on the other woman’s face was very similar to how Kerr would look when he was surprised,

“You have no idea how hard it has been to find you. I know that you and Kerr work in the city but I would never have thought that you two would live out here in the county side twenty plus miles away from the city boundaries,” Katrina said as she marvelled at her brother’s house,

“Kerr always had this big dream of owning a mansion, I never thought that he would realise it,” Kerr’s sister reminisced as she turned to her sister-in-law, the shocked expression leaving her face, being replaced by concern,

“I've heard what has happened to Kerr, how is my brother?”

“Not good. I’m afraid for him,” Roxy answered sadly as she removed her jacket and placed it inside the cloakroom,

“Knowing Kerr he’ll be all right,” Katrina said optimistically, watching Roxy who looked as if she had the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders,

“I wish that I could believe you,” Roxy replied sombrely,

“Trust me,”

Roxy turned to Katrina, her mannerisms where just like Kerr’s, the resemblance was becoming uncanny,

“Would you like something to drink?” Roxy asked, trying to take her mind off Kerr being in prison which was impossible,

“I’ll have a strong tea with one sweetener please,”

Roxy was struck again by the similarities between Kerr and Katrina, she had just chosen the kind of beverage that Kerr would always drank,

“Certainly,” Roxy said with a bad attempt at a smile whilst gesturing to the kitchen,

“This way.”

Katrina smiled and followed Roxy to the right hand door in the far corner of the lobby.

Karl Minroe was brought before Control within his command room, only the L.E.D’s and online monitors gave the small room any light which gave a very intimidating presence. Minroe was nervous even though he had achieved what Control had asked him to do,

“It is complete?” Control asked deeply, his voice sounded loud in the confines of the small room,

“It is, everything is ready,” Minroe proudly announced,

“Any problems?”

“No sir, well, just an office worker but the works order that you provided me with worked perfectly,”

“As I said it would,” Control stated confidently,

“Tell me Minroe how will your little adapter operate?” Control asked curiously,

Minroe produced a small hand sized control pad from his long brown coat, he made a display of it to Control before saying,

“This will allow me to set the judgement machine during the trial, it is a low frequency infrared beam carrier. The only draw back is that I have to be in the courtroom so that I can set the judgement computer at the right time,”

“Will it not be detected by the courtrooms sensors?” Control questioned, seeing a possible flaw in the plan,

“Not with a carrier beam of such low resonance, this control sends a signal that cannot be detected by sensors that operate within a range of point one to one hundred watts which the sensors in the courtroom are set to,”

“I am impressed. You seem to have thought of everything,” Control said with a hint of warmth,

“I do try, those were the skills in which you hired me for if I remember rightly sir,” Minroe stated confidently,

“True, if this works then I will give you anything that you wish but remember this, I do not accept failure,” Control warned forcefully,

“I understand sir,” Minroe said, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his palms suddenly became sweaty,

“I am glad that you do,” Control said before waving his robotic hand,

“Now go, keep me informed,”

“Yes sir,” Minroe coward before leaving the dark room.

Control took a deep breath, which sounded louder inside the silent room,

“Things are proceeding as I had hoped,” he said as he removed a small hatch that was placed in front of his mouth on the breath mask, he produced a short straw from a lip inside the mask under the nose piece. He reached into a cupboard to his left, producing from it a plastic carton of blended food stuffs, pushing the tip of the straw through the carton he began to consume his food in the only way possible for him. Once the carton was empty he tossed it into a refuse bin and replaced the little hatch. He took a deep breath, the food had a terrible taste, never once did it taste as it should but his taste-buds had been virtually destroyed during that last fateful encounter with Kerr Logan, the day he lost his arm and almost his life, a day he remembered almost as if it had happened yesterday. Control betrayed Logan and killed people who were close to him, Logan had been enraged by Control’s act and struck out, they fought within a building that was due to be demolished that day which was something neither of them knew about until the explosives went off, bringing the building down on top of them, Control woke up a week later in a hospital with the breath mask already connected to him and his arm had been amputated, he had been told that he had been found in the rubble. Control had assumed that Logan had died but soon word reached him that Logan was alive and was being hunted by the Federation, finding out that the reward was three million credits for his capture Control began searching for him. Many times Control had come close to finding his prey, from being on Saint Portia Major to Perporta, each time Control got close Logan would leave the planet usually chased by Federation troopers or starships. Control felt that he was now as close as he was ever going to come to getting rid of Kerr Logan for good. 

“I will finally get my revenge on you Kerr for what you did to me, for what you turned me into to,” Control seethed,

Anger rose through him, his robotic hand tightened involuntarily, his eyes narrowed as his hate ran through him,

“Kerr Logan, you will die even if I have to do it myself.”

Katrina Logan was stood by the large outdoor swimming pool holding a cup of piping hot tea in her hands, gently rotating the cup as she watched the light display as Centero's moon reflected off of the surface of water. She had finally found her brother after landing on Centero a few month ago only to find that he was charged with the attempted assassination of President Avalon. She would be seeing Kerr tomorrow and it worried her, both with the fact that she was nervous at meeting him for the first time in over nine years and with the fact that it would be within a prison cell, Roxy had told her of Kerr’s recent health issues, which only went to make her be more concerned for her brothers well being.

"I sometimes just stand out here if I need to think,"

Katrina turned to see Roxy slowly padding her way towards her,

"I can see why, it is peaceful out here,"

"Worried about tomorrow?" Roxy asked,

"A little, what about you?"

"I'm scared stiff," Roxy replied as she sat at the pools edge, allowing her feet to disappear under the surface of the warm water.

"Take my mind off of this for a moment, tell me about yourself," Roxy said warmly,

Katrina sat on the concrete edge of the pool, she emptied her cup before taking a deep breath,

"Where do I begin?"

"From the last time you saw Kerr,"

Katrina nodded, she thought for a moment before speaking,

"I last saw Kerr two days before he defected from the Federation. He had told me that he had this big thing planned and that I should get off Earth as soon as I could, I wasn't sure what he was planning but I do know that it is sometimes a good thing not to question him. To leave Earth I could have done it one of two ways, legally or illegally, the legal way would have taken too long, I would have to make a passport application and then undergone clearance, then I would have gone through passport control and then I would have had to wait a few days for a flight number and final clearance. Kerr pointed me in the direction of a freighter pilot, a man named Kiln Wheathers, he was willing to help me but only if I could come up with five thousand credits by the time he was scheduled to leave which was in next twelve hours, that wasn't too much of a problem, I had enough savings in my bank account so I withdrew the lot, which amounted to something like twelve thousand credits and I went back to see him. I paid my money and with a couple of bags that contained my belongings I left Earth. Captain Wheathers and his crew were resting in the crews mess room when news of Kerr's defection came over the pirate radio news band, it raised a few laughs amongst the crew I can tell you."

“Why laughs?” Roxy questioned,

“My brother was a big name Federation officer, most pilots knew of him, most hoped that they would never meet him in battle, so news of his defection was big news,” Katrina explained,

"Where did you go after that?" Roxy asked,

"I stayed with Wheathers and his crew. We were heading to a small planet which was just on the border of sector five to drop off a delivery when we fell under attack by a single Federation pursuit ship, the weapons controller had been working in the rear sub control room when the first plasma bolt hit us, the rear hull was compromised an he was sucked out into space. With the rest of the crew operating their stations and the ship taking one hell of a beating Captain Wheathers ordered me to operate the weapons control, nervously I started up the weapons systems and opened fire on the Federation ship, I still don't know if it was good judgement or a lucky shot but the first plasma bolt that I launched destroyed the pursuit ship completely allowing Wheathers to take us down to the planet. Upon finding out that his gunner was dead Wheathers offered me a place as a member of his crew and as I had no where else to go I accepted. After dropping off the shipment we headed back to his hide out, a place called Smugglers Hold where many other smugglers lived, forming a strange but civilised society where you could never step outside your own territory unless you were within the capital city of the Hold which was called the Vault." Katrina continued,

"I remember Kerr talking of Smugglers Hold, he said he had been there once and had been offered a place to stay," Roxy said, remembering a conversation that had happened during her short spell on Domserrat,

"Why didn't he accept?" Katrina asked,

"He didn't like the rules that you had to live by, if he had chosen to move his operations to the Hold he would have had to give a percentage of any profits to the Vault Founders, Kerr was very greedy you see," Roxy replied with a smirk, how things had changed,

"You paid that small percentage to ensure the security of the Hold and because of that Smugglers Hold became the safest and most secure planet in the galaxy, which was made even safer when no one apart for the odd smuggler group from the outside knew of its existence and that applies even now."

"Even with that Kerr preferred Domserrat, it was his own moon that orbited a dead planet which he shared with three others and no one knew of its existence, only he and the crew of the Profiteer," Roxy stated, remembering Domserrat with warmth,

"I had heard that Kerr had been on Smugglers Hold after returning from a drop, which annoyed me because I would like to have met him, apparently he had gained a good reputation for deliveries by that time, he would also deliver in some of the most notorious planetary hotspots in the galaxy, many crime lords had put a bounty on his head and some were saying that he was also on the Federation's most wanted list."

"So you became a smuggler like Kerr?" Roxy asked,

"Yes, but I was still smuggling when Kerr turned his hand at becoming a freedom fighter onboard the Freedom and later the Arien, and if I remember rightly you fought with him,"

"That's right,"

"I only stopped being a smuggler when the war ended, suddenly the smuggling game wasn't making as much money as it had been when the Federation had been in power, that was when I decided to track down Kerr which certainly took long enough,"

"But now you have found him," Roxy pointed out,

"Yeah, only to find him a spot of bother," Katrina said before chuckling, 

"What's so funny?" Roxy snapped, finding her laughter a little offensive,

"Oh, it's nothing, it is just because I have never known Kerr not to be in trouble, it is almost as if trouble follows him wherever he goes," Katrina explained, seeing the bitterness in Roxy's eyes,

"I know that Kerr can do a lot of things and I know that he was the best sniper that the Federation had, but to assassinate someone, no, it is the cowards way, Kerr would want the person to know who killed them," she continued.

Roxy took a deep breath, allowing the anger of Katrina's laughter leave her, she could understand her point of view because it was true. Roxy looked up at the moon, it was a beautiful sight and the night was very clear, as clear as her resolution to stand by her husband, knowing deep down that he had done nothing wrong. 

The morning sun rose into the heavens casting its radiance over the capital city. At Oakland Manor Roxy Logan was stood in front of her full-length mirror, she had treated herself to a long relaxing bath, it was something that she had needed but still she felt tense. Roxy was dressed in a pair of tight white trousers and a white long sleeved blouse, she ran her hand through her hair adjusting it and readjusting it until she was happy with it. Once satisfied with her appearance she headed out of the master bedroom and down the stairs where Katrina, who Roxy had asked to stay the night met her,

“Did you sleep well?” Roxy asked,

“Like a log, thank you,” Katrina replied with a smile,

Katrina was dressed in a pair of her own loose fitting dark grey trousers and a satin look silver tunic that Roxy had given her. Once Roxy had found out that Katrina didn't own many clothes she insisted on allowing her sister-in-law to use hers, or at least whatever would fit her.

“How are you?” She asked,

“I’m not so bad, although I didn’t sleep too well,” Roxy replied as the two women entered the lavish kitchen that was almost the same size as the lobby, with old wood cupboards lining every wall except where the large window on the outside wall and two doors were situated in the corner of the room. A large old wood table stood in the middle of the room surrounded by six matching chairs. The whole kitchen was impressive and very clean, it was clear to Katrina that Roxy and her brother were very house proud, even the wooden flooring was perfectly polished and waxed.

"Where do you get such good clothing?" Katrina asked as she checked the top she wore,

"I own a small clothing company," Roxy explained,

"You own a business?"

"Yeah, just a little one," Roxy replied very matter of fact,

"Did you start it up after the war?"

"No, Samic's Designs had been serving the public for two and a half years before the Federation fell,"

"How did you come to own it?"

"I was a regular customer of theirs since finding them in some back alley just a few days after Liberation Day, I always went there to buy clothes that you couldn't buy anywhere else, on most occasions I would have them make me something made to measure. One day I went there to check on the progress of this black Khanian silk cat-suit that I had got Samic to make for me when during a conversation he told me that he was close to going bankrupt. It was due to not being able to fulfill any big orders from the larger sales outlets because his business was too small to cope and because tax levels had become too high. I didn't want to lose such a great clothes designer so together we worked on rebuilding his business. With Samic's business sense, my finance and Kerr's blessing we moved the stores and manufactory to a larger premises, took on more staff and reopened Samic's Designs with a new name, Roxy and Samic Clothing Distribution. With a two hundred thousand credit investment the company took off and is now employing over thirty people and making a gross of over eight million credits a year," Roxy said proudly with a smile.

"I guess that it paid for this house?"

"No, Kerr bought this house a day after the war ended," 

“How much did this house cost you?” Katrina asked, her eyes looking over the kitchen which with its old fashioned wooden design gave off a very relaxing and welcoming feel,

“I’m not sure of the exact price but Kerr said that it cost almost a million credits,” Roxy replied as she began to prepare breakfast,

“One million credits, you’re joking?” Katrina’s eyes flashed with surprise,

The surprise in Katrina’s voice was exactly the same as Roxy's had been when she had learnt about the cost of the house,

“Yeah, give or take a thousand credits,” Roxy answered as she turned to her sister-in-law,

“How the hell did Kerr get that kind of money?” Katrina asked,

“Most of it through smuggling, he spread it over a number of bank accounts to hide his money, after the war he pulled his accounts together and found that he had well over ten million credits, together we have invested it and it has steadily climbed ever since,” Roxy answered in a matter-of-fact tone,

“That’s a lot of money,” Katrina gasped,

“As you said last night, he was a good smuggler,” the blonde stated, 

“What do you want for breakfast?” She asked,

“Whatever you’re having,” Katrina replied as she stood beside Roxy and crossed her arms, watching as the little blonde prepared a full fry up,

“When will we be seeing Kerr?”

“Once we’ve eaten, oh and once I’ve called for a public transport,” Roxy replied, cracking some eggs in the process,

“Why a public transport, surely you drive?”

“I can drive but I had my transport licence withdrawn six months ago,”

Roxy told Katrina as she placed the prepared food into a cooking device that was called a Preperator,

“Why?”

“I was arrested for being drunk whilst driving,” Roxy explained with regret,

“I can imagine that Kerr wasn’t best please with that,”

“He wasn’t and he still reminds me of it too,” Roxy agreed,

“That sounds like him, he was all very high and mighty when we were younger,” Katrina told Roxy,

“I have a transport licence, I could drive?” Katrina offered,

“Have you driven the new twelve twenty?” Roxy asked,

“No, I’ve driven the old twelve ten though,”

“Well, all right then,” Roxy agreed, knowing the similarities between the two types of transports before giving Katrina a curious frown,

“What was Kerr like as a child?” She probed,

“Hasn’t Kerr told you about his past?”

“He has but I would like to hear your point of view,” Roxy said as a chime on the Preperator sounded, letting her know that the food was ready to eat,

“Oh, and don’t tell him that I’ve used this Preperator,” Roxy said with a smile,

“Don’t tell me he still insists in cooking food the old fashioned way?” Katrina asked with surprise,

“Yeah, although I must say he is a great cook,” Roxy said proudly,

“He always was. When he was younger he was a show off, arrogant, a little cold, he had all the confidence in the galaxy, you could almost call him spoilt if it wasn’t for our big brother Kurtnovich. Kurt was a bully, he hated having a younger brother and sister and he _was_ spoilt, he would always pick on us but Kerr would never allow him to intimidate him, he always stood his ground although he rarely won the fights they got into, many times Kerr stood up for me when Kurt was bullying me which was something he always did. Kerr was very brave, always was diving in where angels feared to tread, that was Kerr all over. One other thing about him was that if there was something he couldn’t do he learnt how to do it and eventually he would have learnt how to do it well. Many of my friends liked him although I could never work out what it was about him, he was always a draw for my school friends but he wouldn’t date them, no matter how many times they would ask.” Katrina said, remembering the old times with warmth, except the parts that involved her oldest brother.

Roxy smiled, she could understand why Katrina’s friends would want Kerr, he was the perfect man, always loving, always loyal and totally unpredictable.

“So, little Kerr was a bit of a stud then?” Roxy asked,

“Oh yeah, a picky one at that. His first woman was a college tutor, which was one of the proudest moments of his life. He was only seventeen when the relationship started, she was about twenty-nine if I remember rightly. When they got together I saw a side of him that I had never seen before, he could love someone and he fell for her in a big way. I never imagined that it would have lasted, relationships between a tutor and student were illegal but they kept it going for about two, two and a half years before they finally got caught. If they had been found out just two months later it wouldn’t have mattered, Kerr would have left college and joined the F.S.A, therefore it wouldn’t have been illegal.” Katrina continued with a smile,

“After the tutor had been sent to another planet he fell for a friend of yours,” Roxy stated, remembering the conversation that she had had with Kerr within the prison cell on Septer Prime,

“That’s right, Carerra, but that ended badly when Kerr defected, going by what I heard he broke her heart,”

“That can’t have been good,” Roxy said understandingly,

“Not really, but you learn to live with these things don’t you?” 

Roxy nodded as she laid out the food on two plates and handed one to Kerr’s sister,

“Thank you,” Katrina said softly, she was grateful for Roxy allowing her to stay at the Manor, after arriving on Centero, living from a small suitcase and moving from one seedy motel room to another sleeping in a warm bed in a warm house was a pleasant change especially since she had nowhere else to go.

Roxy handed Katrina a set of cutlery and managed a smile,

“Dive in.” 

With that the two women sat at the large old wood table and began to eat, both wanting to finish quickly so that they could see Kerr Logan. 

Roxy and Katrina walked up the steps of Police Headquarters. A tall well-groomed man who had very dark skin who was his late forties met them, his name was Deve Campbell, the Logan’s legal representative who was on his way out of the building,

“Hi Campbell,” Roxy said brightly,

“Ah Roxy, looking as good as always I see,” Campbell said happily, admiring the blonde as she walked towards him,

“Have you been in to see Kerr?” Roxy asked,

“Yes, he has just given the police his statement which was analysed by lie detector,”

“How did it go?”

“Not bad, it seems that Logan’s story could get him out of this mess,” Campbell replied,

"Although, the police have taken statements from all but one of the eye witnesses, it seems as though the key witness who pointed Logan out to the security forces has not come forward to provide a statement," he added, his deep gravely tones making each word sound extremely important,

“And by the way I got his medication to him too,” Campbell stated,

“Good, I am grateful,” Roxy said, feeling a little relieved,

“Has a trial date been set?” She questioned,

“They are talking of about holding the trial tomorrow or the day after, I was going to give you a call about it,” the legal advocate said as he turned to Katrina, Roxy could see his unasked question,

“Deve Campbell this is Katrina Logan, Kerr’s sister,”

“Pleasure,” Deve Campbell said as he took Katrina’s hand and gave it a soft

kiss,

“I’m charmed,” Katrina said flatly, unimpressed by the ebony skinned man,

“I wasn’t aware that Logan had a sister?” Campbell said to Roxy,

“He isn’t aware that I am here,” Katrina stated flatly,

“How is Kerr?” Roxy asked,

“He is holding up, he is a strong man,”

“Good, well I better go,” Roxy said as she offered Campbell her hand, which he gently took but unlike the greeting he gave to Katrina, he only shook her hand,

“I’ll see you later,” Campbell said before heading to his transport.

“What the hell was that kiss for?” Katrina asked Roxy,

“It’s just his way, he thinks of himself as being a charmer,” Roxy answered with a smirk as she walked towards the large double doors to the police building,

“Why didn’t he kiss you then?” Katrina probed,

“He did once, I punched him for it,” Roxy replied with a smile, she had always wanted to hit a legal advocate, she had never liked the way they would profit through the bad times of other people and she had thoroughly enjoyed the moment.

Kerr Logan sat in his cell, his face was buried in his hands and his head was beginning to ache,

“How the hell am I going to get out of this?” He asked himself.

At that moment the door hissed open and a guard stepped in,

“Look lively, you have some visitors,” the guard shouted, pushing Logan on the shoulder,

Logan glanced up at him, before he could speak he saw Roxy enter the cell, his eyes widened, his heart lifted, she looked so beautiful,

“Roxy,” he said as he rose to his feet,

“You have fifteen minutes,” the guard stated before leaving the cell.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Logan said as he took Roxy into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips,

Roxy held her man while enjoying his taste, never wanting this moment to end, she didn’t want him to be in this prison, after having only one night together since returning from Earth she had deeply missed him,

“That felt good,” she said softly as their lips parted,

“How are you?” Roxy asked,

“Not bad, at least I have made a statement now. Campbell says that it should get me off,” Logan told his wife as he cradled her in his arms,

“He told me when I saw him outside,” Roxy said as she stepped backwards,

“And your medication?” She probed,

“Took that just a moment ago,” Logan replied, then he sensed something different with Roxy,

“What is it?” He asked,

“Enter,” Roxy called behind her.

Kerr Logan frowned curiously as Roxy stepped aside. Katrina Logan walked into the cell, she smiled when she saw her brother whose mouth dropped when his eyes fell on her,

“Katty,” he called in complete surprise,

“Hello brother,” Katrina said as she took her brother into her arms, they held each other close,

“I thought you were dead,” Logan said in disbelief,

“I am very much alive Kerr,”

“I don’t believe it,” Logan wept as he held Katrina at arms length, his eyes looking over his little sister, her hair and eyes glowed as they always had done, she was a spitting image of their mother,

“You look well,” Logan said, he had truly missed her,

“Thanks to your wife. I haven’t had such luxuries as a good night sleep and a long hot bath since I arrived on Centero, last night was the first time in two months. Roxy allowed me to stay at your home which I must say is very impressive,” Katrina glowed,

“You’re welcome to stay for how long you wish,” Logan said with a smile, seeing his sister again had given his morale a much needed lift.

He turned to Roxy who was watching the siblings with a warm smile, although the attention that Kerr gave his sister made her very jealous but she knew that this would happen, however her possessive nature still made it hard for her,

“Thank you for bringing Katrina,” he said before taking his wife into his arms, giving her another long and warm kiss.

Katrina Logan watched the way her brother and Roxy held each other, what was clear was they were truly in love and they made a lovely couple. 

Blake was sat on a park bench overlooking the lakes of Freedom Park, he was wearing a dark blue jump suit and a blue and grey sleeveless jacket, he was waiting, watching the various species of duck and swan, species that had been imported to Centero during the initial colonisation. Karla Ford arrived, she was dressed in a long green skirt and black jacket, she stepped in front of Blake but didn’t look at him, this was an unofficial meeting that Blake had called and discretion was called for.

“What is it Blake?” Karla asked telepathically,

“I am sure that you are aware for the Logan situation,” Blake said quietly, looking down into his hands,

Karla nodded, she bent down and picked up a flat stone before tossing it into the lake, her eyes watched as the little stone skimmed over the water, jumping four times before it disappeared under the waters surface,

“I want you to do your own investigation about the matter,” Blake told Karla,

“That could cause a problem Blake, the police will not like the idea of me stepping on their toes,” Karla replied, she wasn’t at all surprised by Blake’s request, she had hoped that Logan was the reason why Blake had called for this meeting, it told her that he was as concerned about their old friend as she was,

“I’m aware of that, that is why I am asking you to do it, not ordering you to do it,” Blake replied,

“Do I get the feeling that you think that the police have already decided on Logan’s fate?”

“Something like that, and besides I do not think that he is guilty, I believe him when he says that he is innocent,”

“I agree, the moment I heard about this the first thing that came to mind was the possibility that Logan was set up, even Christian was shocked by the news,”

Blake nodded, Christian was a good judge of character, so good that he married Karla. It seemed to Blake that most people didn’t believe that Logan would try to kill the President,

“Will you do it?” He asked,

“I’m surprised you have to ask, of course I’ll do it,” Karla stated,

“Thank you. Where will you be starting?”

“I can imagine that if there are former Federation officers on this planet they might bear a grudge against Logan for destroying the Federation. However with Logan’s reputation they would not be able to kill him, doing such a thing would create uproar. I see that the only way that they could harm Logan is by discrediting him, the Logan's are a very popular couple, they command a hell of a lot of respect, the only way that you could harm them is by turning public opinion against them. If that is the case and if there is some kind of Federation presence here on Centero they will be acting like a shadow unit. The only person that I know who has any knowledge on shadow units and how they operate is our own head of intelligence, Danial Carson, I mean Keller,” Karla replied as she finally turned to Blake,

“That is where I will start,” she added,

“Then get to it,” Blake said flatly as he rose to his feet and walked passed Karla,

"The life of a good man depends on it," he added before leaving Karla alone in the park. 

Kerr, Roxy and Katrina Logan sat on the cold and hard bunk, Kerr and Roxy held each other’s hands, caressing each other, feeling the need to be close, they never liked being apart for too long but over the last five months they had only been together for one day. Katrina had watched the couple, it was so good to see how close they were,

“I think that mum and dad would have approved of Roxy,” she told her brother,

“I would hope so,” Logan said as he slipped an arm around his wife and pulled her close, Roxy snuggled up to him resting her head on his broad chest and placing a hand on his thigh, stroking him softly,

“By what I’ve heard about your parents I would have liked to have met them,” Roxy said warmly,

“I would have liked that too,” Logan replied before giving Roxy tender kiss on her lips.

They looked into each other’s eyes, they knew that their time was coming to an end, that Roxy and Katrina would have to leave which was soon confirmed by the prison guard when he appeared at the door,

“Your time is up,” he said bluntly,

“I don’t want to leave you here,” Roxy said sadly, a tear fell from her eye,

“We have no choice in the matter,” Logan told Roxy as he gave her a big hug,

“I love you,” Roxy wept,

“I love you too, I need you to be strong, we will get through this together,” Logan said softly but sounding very upset,

“Take care of her for me,” he told Katrina,

“I shall do brother,” Katrina said as she rose to her feet.

Logan and Roxy stood up, Roxy didn’t want to let go of her man, she wanted to stay with him, it seemed as if it was his strength that was keeping her on her feet,

“Go on my peach,”

“Take care,” Roxy said tearfully, a lump formed in her throat,

“I will,” Logan reassured her,

“Good luck brother,” Katrina said as she gave him a hug,

“I’ll need it.”

Roxy and Katrina walked to the cell door, they turned to Logan who was facing them looking distraught,

“Get a move on,” the guard ordered, he sounded cold to Roxy’s ears,

Roxy nodded and reluctantly stepped out of the cell, watching as the guard secured the cell door with a loud clang which made Roxy jump,

“Kerr,” she said weakly, her legs felt as if they were almost about to give way,

“I have faith in you Roxy, I need you now more than ever,” Logan told her telepathically.

Roxy took a deep breath, the door might separate them but nothing solid could truly hold them apart and that gave Roxy strength, it helped her as she walked down the passage to prison reception, a passage that seemed to go on forever with Katrina by her side and with the guard behind her.

“Are you going to be all right?” Katrina asked, she was concerned for her sister-in-law,

“I’ll be fine, I've got to have the strength to help him,” Roxy replied, sounding resolute and determined but not truly feeling it. 

Karla Ford sat at a small table inside an interview room within the Alder Baydeane complex, she had never been within the intelligence community before and she was finding the experience a little daunting. Karla was waiting for the arrival of Danial Keller who had been charged with the responsibility of the military intelligence divisions since the fall of the Federation, she knew that Danial was a hard person to speak to face to face because of his busy schedule but it seemed as if he jumped at the chance to see Karla again. The door of the little white room opened and a white uniformed guard marched in followed by Danial Keller who wore a standard issue green uniform,

"It's been a long time Karla," Danial said as he offered her his hand,

"It certainly has. I would like to thank you for seeing me on such short notice sir," Karla said as she excepted his welcome with a smile,

"Less of the sir Karla, I have other people to do that for me," Danial Keller said as he glanced to the guard that had taken his station at the corner of the room,

"You coming here has changed my usual routine, I'm not sure if it's for the better or not but I'll let you know," he added with a smirk,

"Can we speak alone?" Karla asked quietly,

"I had a suspicion that this was serious by the tone and urgency of your request to meet me," Dainal said as he turned to his guard,

"Leave us,"

The guard immediately obeyed, once the interview room door closed Karla joked,

“I am sure that you can appreciate that they are not here now, it must get on your nerves to have them following you where ever you go,” Karla stated as she sat back in her chair,

“I guess this has something to do with your little private meeting with Blake in Freedom Park earlier?”

Karla felt a little concerned that Danial would know of her previous meeting but it didn't totally surprise her,

“Always reading people aren’t you Keller?”

“It's my job. So what were you and Blake talking about?" Danial Keller asked with a calm assurance,

“I need your help Keller,”

“I expected as much,”

“I need to know what you know about Federation shadow units,”

“Shadow units, why?”

“I think that we have an active unit here on Centero,” Karla confided in Keller.

Danial nodded, understanding why Karla had insisted on them being alone,

“You're referring to Kerr Logan aren't you?"

“I believe that Kerr Logan is innocent, I need as much information as I can get so I can help him," Karla replied,

"I thought that the police and Del Grant was investigating this?"

"They are,"

"I wouldn't wish to be seen stepping on the heels of the police Commissioner," Danial said,

"But you must help me, help him, you owe Logan," Karla protested,

"I gave up owing Logan anything a long time ago. I know that Logan is innocent but there is not a lot I can do about it,"

"I am not asking you to do anything other than tell me all the information you have on Federation shadows units,"

"Believing that there are active shadow units on Centero is very weak Karla, even for you, it smacks of desperation, even if there was a unit here you would never find them and without proof you will not be able to help Logan,"

“You sound very sure that Logan didn't do it?” Karla asked, feeling surprised by Danial's certainty,

“This is Kerr Logan we are talking about, if Logan wanted Avalon dead she would be dead by now,” Keller stated bluntly,

“My thoughts exactly,” Karla agreed,

“If he was set up, what makes you think that it could be a shadow unit, there is no Federation anymore…" Danial said, "…or is there?”

“I know that not all Federation personnel and hardware have been located. The likelihood of there being some Federation movements is possible, therefore an active shadow unit being on Centero would make sense, what is left of the Federation would need to know what is happening here since Centero is the centre of the New Order,” Danial surmised,

“I’ll go along with that. Tell me Keller, how would they operate?”

Keller thought about shadow units and his own personal experience with leading a unit on Merrica Prime,

“A shadow unit will operate from a place near to where the enemy is, they must keep monitoring, passing information from one unit to another, actions are decided by a shadow leader who will report to the intelligence commander at Federation Supreme Command.” Danial said as his eyes glossed over, recollecting days when he lead his group to victory on Prime,

“I feel that this unit could be trying to discredit Logan,” Karla suggested,

“That is likely, killing Logan would only turn attention to them,”

“How would they do it?”

“What was the situation of Logan’s arrest?” Danial questioned, although he knew the answer,

Karla was surprise with the question, she had expected Danial to already have that information, she nodded and took a deep breath before speaking,

“He was arrested by nine guardsmen on the second floor of a multi-storey parking bay, he was found standing by a rifle assembly. Logan claims to have gone to the parking bay to help with a friend who had contacted him after his transport had broken down, his friend was also found dead at the scene,” she told Danial, trying to keep it brief but as informative she could,

“Logan’s friend would have been captured by the shadow unit and forced to make the call to Logan, it would be likely that they would have set the whole thing up months in advance, probably having the transport owned by Logan’s friend break down on a number of occasions to set the scene. Once the call had been made Logan’s friend would have been eliminated, most likely by the same weapon that they intended to use on Avalon to give the impression that he was killed whilst trying to stop Logan in his bid to kill the President. That same weapon then would be set up so it could be fired on remote control,”

“But no remote control device was found on the scene,” Karla interrupted,

“You wouldn’t have found one, the remotes used would self destruct leaving no trace of its existence, although if the guns pistol grip and triger was checked for a low level plasma residue that is similar to a low energy discharge, such proof of a device might be found.” Danial continued as he stretched his arms.

Karla let out a sigh, the information was good but she felt that it wouldn’t save Logan.

“One thing, be weary of engineers,” Danial said with a cautionary note,

“Why?”

“Logan will face trial for this, to guarantee that he is convicted, knowing that a lie detector test would all but free him the shadow unit would have to influence the trial,”

“How?”

“They would probably fix the trial computers, to have them give a guilty only verdict,”

This was more encouraging, Karla now felt that she could go to the court house and check to see if any work had been recently completed on any judgement computers since Logan’s arrest,

“Thank you Keller, you have been very helpful,” Karla said as she stood up,

“If this works this will clear any debt that I may have with Logan,” Danial stated as he rose to his feet,

“There is always a reason with you isn’t there?” Karla asked smiling,

“Naturally. Nothing is done for free in this world, cruel but true, ” Danial Keller said as he stepped towards the door,

“I’ll speak to you again Keller,” Karla said as she joined his side.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

DAY OF JUDGEMENT

The lounge of Oakland Manor was a large open room, its flooring was of perfectly polished Centeronian oak, the walls were oak panelled four feet from the floor, reaching a darker varnished border where the wall became an off white/brown colour, at the centre of the room was a foot high glass topped table, positioned around the table were two single seater black leather armchairs, one two seater and one that was large enough for four people, all the chairs looked towards an ornate fireplace where real wood, from trees within the boundaries of the manor grounds crackled, filling the room with a warm orange and yellow glow. An audio-visual system sat in the south side corner next to the manors defence computers, in the north corner a large tropical fish tank accompanied the fireplace in lighting up the other-wards dark room. Sat in one of the armchairs was Roxy, leaning her shoulder against the comfortable side of the chair with her legs curled up under her backside and gently toying with a glass of white wine. Sat on a two-seater settee was Katrina, who was just about to open a digital photo album that Roxy had offered to her that was entitled Happy Moments. 

“So why create a photo album with such a title?” Katrina asked as she looked over some of photographs taken at Roxy and Logan’s wedding,

“Kerr and I thought that it would be a good idea to keep little reminders of the good times that we have shared together since the end of the war. I usually take a small digital vis-camera with me where ever I go so it is always on hand to take a quick image or two if the mood is right,” Roxy explained as Katrina as she started going over some assorted images from various public charity events and private moments, she stopped at one photo and stopped and smiled,

“This is a nice photo of my brother,”

Katrina showed Roxy a photo of Kerr who was smiling brightly wearing a casual khaki shirt,

“That is my favourite photo of him, he doesn’t like though,” Roxy replied as she admired the image,

“Why not?” Katrina asked as she looked at the image again with a little surprised,

“Kerr isn’t a fan of having his image taken, he doesn’t feel that comfortable with his self image,” Roxy said warmly,

“Which is crazy as he is the most handsome man I’ve known,” she added as Katrina turned the page, her eyes widened as she turned to the little blonde,

"You have a lot of nerve wearing something like this," Katrina said as she made a display of the photo image which had Roxy wearing a pair of little black shorts, a plain black bra and a pair of mid thigh length black leather high heeled boots and nothing else except a wide black leather belt worn loose around her hips, beside her was a very proud looking Logan who was dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and perfectly polished black shoes,

“That was a fun outfit,” Roxy said with fondness,

“It does not hide a lot does it, no wonder my brother looks so happy,” Katrina said in disbelief,

“I almost changed my mind about wearing that but I thought why not? I did get a bit cold when I was outside but Kerr was always there to lend a pair of very willing hands to warm me up,” Roxy replied with a warm smile, remembering that her husband couldn’t keep his hands off her all night,

"That was during a benefit of the Centero Orphanages and Refugees Forum," Roxy explained as she warmly smiled and gave out a little chuckle,

"It was a great evening, we raised a lot of money and awareness for the cause," Roxy added with a reflective smile and glowing eyes,

For the first time since meeting Roxy, Katrina saw the little blonde smile as happy thoughts came to her, it was nice to see, hopefully it wouldn't be the last time, the smile seemed so natural and brought out Roxy's more innocent beauty.

"But to wear something like that in public, that takes guts," Katty exclaimed,

"Why not? Not to sound vain but I feel as if I've got a good body worth showing off, I exercise daily, eat healthily and I take care of myself. I don't always wear such clothing but when the mood strikes me I will," Roxy replied warmly before taking another mouthful of wine,

"What is your favourite item of clothing?" Logan's sister asked,

"This,” she said as she tugged gently on the baggy white and green woollen jumper that she was wearing,

“Kerr bought me about ten months ago, it is made of Earth wool and it so very comfortable, whenever I feel down or when I'm missing Kerr I put it on and feel better instantly, it is very much like a comforter, no matter what is happening around me, if it seems as if the world is coming to an end, if every thing is going wrong I put it on and I suddenly feel as if I can cope with anything. It is one of only a few items of clothing that Kerr has bought me,"

"He doesn't buy you many clothes then?" Katty asked, sounding surprised,

"No, he says that it is my choice in what I wear so I should buy them. He will occasionally suggest something that might look good on me and when he does buy me something it is usually worth wearing," Roxy said proudly,

"One day when Kerr was walking through the retail outlet district he noticed this little white Earth cotton and lace body in the display of an underwear retailer, he told me that the moment he saw it he knew that I would like it and that it would look good on me so he bought it. Later that day he gave it to me and asked for me to try it on, I happily obliged and it was lovely to wear, nice and tight and a perfect fit, it had a low neck line and a little embroidery down the front. Sometimes I wear the body as a sun bathing outfit or at times I just walk around the house, it depends on my mood." She added with a glowing smile,

"Earth cotton, that is very expensive isn't it?"

"It is but Khanian silk, now that is expensive, and I love wearing clothes made of it," the blonde replied,

"I have also noticed that in most of these pictures you are wearing very short shorts, some would be close to being called underwear," Katrina said with a slight grin,

"I love wearing shorts and the shorter the better. It drives Kerr crazy, some of our most passionate experiences have been caused because I've been wearing little shorts,"

"You wear your clothing for my brother?"

"I wear clothes to make me feel good, but Kerr happens to like what I like to wear, I just tend to wear my clothes in a way that he finds attractive," Roxy replied with a deep sigh, she sorely missed her husband, she wanted to be in his arms right now.

"Wow," Katrina exclaimed as her eyes fell onto another image, one of Roxy with her back turned three-quarters to the camera, leaning against a tree wearing nothing at all,

"What?" Roxy asked,

"This," Katrina said as she turned the photo album to Roxy so that she could see the picture,

"Oh, that," Roxy said with a mildly embarrassed smile, she looked through her hair as she said,

"I forgot that was in there,"

"You've got a lot of nerve, or is it confidence?" Katrina asked,

"That was taken during our honeymoon. We had spent three weeks on a deserted island just off the equator south of this continent. Kerr and I were the only people on the island. The weather was wonderful, the sun was shining all of the time and there was always a soft breeze. I did take clothes with me but I didn't wear much though, usually only a two piece swimming outfit or a pair of shorts and a top but with not having anyone else around I wore absolutely nothing on some occasions, Kerr took a number of photos of me naked, although they were of an artistic nature," Roxy explained, remembering those three weeks with great warmth,

"I didn't think that my brother could be artistic but these photos are great," Katrina commented as she looked through more images, some of which had Roxy in a provocative pose whilst wearing only a pair of little silver shorts and her wedding and engagement rings,

"These are good pictures. You're a natural you should be a model," Logan's sister said as she stopped at an image that had Roxy and Logan hugging each other whilst standing on a beach, the sea breaking around their ankles, Roxy was wearing the same silver shorts and a matching cropped top while Kerr wore a pair of plain blue shorts,

"That is my favourite photo." Roxy said with a faint smile. 

"I've had a few offers to model but I've turned most of them down, the only shoots that I have done have had something to do with charities or my business and they are never of me naked. I'll only ever do that kind of shoot with Kerr taking the pictures," the blonde added as she looked at the photo image, remembering the day when that picture was taken as if it happened only yesterday, and knowing the passion that erupted soon afterwards.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you and Kerr do a hell of a lot of charity work, you two donate a lot of money to schools, orphanages and hospitals,"

"Wherever there is a cause worth highlighting Kerr and I will get involved, we have more money than we could ever spend so why not give it to the needy?"

"Why not indeed?" Katrina agreed.

Even with their calm conversation, Katrina couldn’t help but notice how depressed Roxy was looking and the worrying thing was that the glass that Roxy was drinking from had been filled six times before, the blonde was already showing signs of being drunk, very drunk.

“Must you drink anymore?” Katrina asked,

“You sound just like Kerr,” Roxy replied before taking another mouthful of fruity wine,

“I am his sister,” Katrina replied with a rueful smile,

“I know,” Roxy said softly as she looked into the fire, watching the blades of flame as they danced before her, blurring occasionally,

“I just miss him, I’ve been away for five months, once I’m back he gets arrested,” she added sadly with a lump in her throat,

“I know but drinking isn’t going to get Kerr back,” Katrina stated as she placed the album onto the small table and rose out of the settee,

“What will?” Roxy asked as she watched Katrina walk over to her,

“Kerr,” Katrina said as she crouched down in front of her sister-in-law and gently took the glass out of her hand,

“I hope so, I need him,” Roxy said as she looked Katrina right in the eye,

“He needs you to be strong for him,”

“He is the strong one, not me,”

“You must be joking, going by what you two told me in the prison cell it was you who stood by him during his breakdown, your strength gave him strength to get through it so don’t tell me that you aren’t strong enough,” Katrina told Roxy firmly, the mannerisms of her voice sounding very much like her brother,

“For a couple that has been together for over four years, and married for little over two you come over as being very loving, your loyalty is inspiring,” she added as she placed her hand on Roxy’s shoulder,

“I love him so very much.” Roxy said sombrely,

"I know, I have seen it,” Katrina said with a smirk, trying in vain to lift Roxy's spirits which failed,

“I need his touch, he makes me feel complete,” she added sadly,

“You’ll feel it again, we both know that Kerr didn’t do this crime,” Katrina said resolutely.

Katrina’s words had Kerr’s strength and power, it wasn’t too hard to see that this woman was related to her husband, they both shared the same attributes, which were being strong, resolute and worthy of her trust.

Del Grant arrived at the private medical room where President Avalon had been treated, the President was getting dressed in an informal white and blue dress, she was slipping on a pair of shoes when Grant entered the private room,

“Madam President, how are you today?” He asked as he stood beside Avalon,

“Apart from a slight discomfort in my side I’m fine,” Avalon replied as one of her assistants gathered up all of the best wishes data cards and flowers, storing them in boxes to be shipped be to Avalon’s office back at the government building,

“That is good to hear,” Grant said with a smile,

“How are things going with Logan?”

“We have decided to bring the trial forward, the Courts Of Justice have been able to allocate courtroom one for the trial,” Grant informed his President and old friend,

“Do you not think that the people will see this as us just trying to hurry the matter?” Avalon enquired, turning to face her Police Commissioner,

“No madam President, I think that the people will see that we are capable of handing out justice quickly, this matter cannot be allowed to take too long, we must make an example of Logan, to set a president to any other would be assassins to act as a deterrent,” Del Grant replied before giving the President a curious frown,

“What are you thinking madam President?”

“We all know what the news channels have been saying about this matter, the poles they have held indicate that more than ninety percent of the people believe that Logan is innocent and most of them also believe that we are just trying to get rid of Logan, who is seen by most as my only rival for the Presidency,” Avalon told Grant,

“Some people are saying that we are acting too quickly,” she added,

“We must be decisive to show the people that we can protect them from all aspects of crime,” Grant stated with a passionate belief and the feeling that he was in the right,

“I hope you are right Commissioner, this whole thing could blow up in your face if you’re wrong,” Avalon said with caution as a doctor walked to her with a data pad in his hands,

“Excuse me madam President, you are to sign this form before we can let you go,” the doctor told her, he was intimidated being this close to the President and it showed,

“Certainly,” Avalon said with a reassuring smile as she took the data pad and signed her name on the bottom of the screen,

“There you go,” she said, handing the pad back to the doctor,

“Thank you madam President, I hope you get well soon,”

“Thank you,” Avalon said, smiling as the doctor left the room, she turned to Del Grant who was also smiling,

“You can still scare people to death,” he said with a glowing smile,

“That is not something that I intend to do Grant. I cannot rule by fear, that would not be right of me, that is the way of the Terran Federation,” Avalon stated bluntly as she headed to the door, leaving the medical room and her Police Commissioner behind, she felt as if she had a lot of thinking to do and she needed to be alone. 

Karla headed to Alder Baydeanes reception area her personal communicator buzzed, she unclipped it from her belt and raised it to her mouth,

“Space Commander Karla Ford speaking,”

“Hi, er, I have something that I think that you might want,”

It sounded like a very well educated woman, most likely to be an alpha grade citizen,

“Who is this?” Karla asked, passing her visitors identity card back to the receptionist,

“I can’t say but this is important,”

“Can we meet?” Karla asked,

“I’m sorry but that isn’t possible,”

“What have you got that I would want?” The Space Commander enquired,

“I saw someone interfering with a judgement machine at the Courts Of Justice,”

“Really?” Karla said, finding it somewhat of a coincidence that this woman would call her about such a subject after discussing the same matter with Danial just a moment ago,

“How can I believe you?”

“I spoke to the man, he tried to make out that some work was needed on the computers in courtroom one, he even showed me a works order,”

“What’s wrong with that?” Karla questioned as she reached the large double doors that lead outside to the transport bays,

“The works order was a fake,”

“How would you know that?” Karla pressed,

“I have seen many works orders and raised many myself, I know a fake when I see one,” the other woman replied,

“Have you told anyone else about this?”

“No, only you,”

“Why?”

“Because you are interested in justice, not revenge like Del Grant. Logan is needed by the people now more than ever,”

“Excuse me?” Karla asked, not knowing what this woman was babbling on about, she sounded as if she was drugged or something,

“You must believe me, the mans name was Karl Minroe, he works in the Courts Of Justice as a computer programmer. You must act quickly if Logan is to be helped, his trial has been moved forward to tomorrow,”

The communication suddenly cut off leaving Karla slightly confused,

“The trial had been set for tomorrow, since when?” She asked herself as she walked out of Alder Baydeane and headed to her transport.

Deak was sat at a communications terminal monitoring any transmissions that could be useful and acted on, so far nothing of interest had been heard. To pass the time Deak decided to try and repair the broken data pad that he had found earlier, so far he was having more luck with the pad than he was with the communications watch, the damage to the pad was only the exterior the internal workings were still intact although slightly bent. It wasn’t long before he got the pad working, it buzzed as it came online, the little screen lit up displaying the last message that came through, Deak smiled, happy with this little achievement and was about to set the pad onto the communications terminal when he suddenly caught a glimpse of what the message read,

“What’s this?” He asked himself,

“From Federation High Command to all active shadow units, Centero, message begins. On the authority of Space Command and the Intelligence Division, Kerr Logan, former leader of a small rebel cell that was responsible for the collapse of the Terran Federation is not to be engaged at all costs, such action is deemed unnecessary and detrimental to the Federation cause. Such action undertaken by operatives of shadow units will be dealt with with extreme intensity, with no course for reprieve. All shadow units are to report to Federation Space Command Intelligence Division stating size and operational status through the communication channel listed below. Once you have reported in with personnel and location someone will approach you from the Intelligence Division who will give you your assignments. Message ends, message received, ten, nine, year seventy two. Com channel nine seven point eight, code three eight.”

Deak felt a chill, his heart was racing, Control had told him that there had been no communication from any Federation active units but this communication from Federation Space Command had been received and it was clear to Deak that Control had read this command and decided that it was not going to be followed. Deak felt that Control was only after revenge, but why, what had Logan done to him? What was Control's burning reason to want to kill Logan and risk the lives of the shadow unit that he had set up? Deak looked at the message again, taking note of the communication channel and coding,

“Nine seven point eight, code three eight. Maybe you aren’t going to get your way after all Control,” Deak said as he set the communication terminal to the requested channel and code,

“This is Commander William Deak calling Space Command, can you hear me?” He called quietly into his microphone looking around as he did, making sure that no one was listening.

After a short silence the communications channel came to life with a polite woman’s voice,

“State your command number William Deak,”

“Sending,” Deak replied as he keyed in his old Federation pass code into the com terminals keyboard,

“Received Commander Deak, report status.”

Deak took a deep breath, he would now betray Control but he felt it was for the greater good.

It was late evening when Karla stormed into Blake’s office who gave Karla a surprised but annoyed glare as she marched to his desk,

“What’s the meaning of this?” Blake demanded,

“Have you told anyone of my investigation?” Karla pressed,

“No I have not. Why?”

“Because after talking with Danial Keller I received a call on my personal communicator about Logan,”

“Really, what about?” Blake asked as Karla calmed down, seeing in Blake the same surprise as she had felt, she took the chair opposite her commanding officer and made herself comfortable,

“This woman spoke to me about someone named Karl Minroe hacking into the judgement machine in courtroom one so as to influence the result,”

“Really?” Blake said as he opened his computer terminal and keyed in his security access number,

“What are you doing?” Karla enquired,

“I’m just checking the employment records of the Courts Of Justice to see if anyone by that name does indeed work there,” he replied as his hands danced over his keyboard,

“You can do that?” Karla asked,

“Yeah, although I shouldn’t be able to so keep it quiet,” Blake replied as his screen lit up, giving him the information he wanted,

“Ah, yes, Karl Minroe, age thirty seven, born on Centero. He has worked in the Courts Of Justice for six and a half months, he works hard, has no problems with other workers, keeps his nose clean, arrives on time every morning and works late without quarrel, apparently he is set for a pay increase within the next month,” Blake said as he read the personnel file,

“That sounds too perfect to me,” Karla stated,

“That is your problem Karla, you are such a sceptic,” Blake quipped with a crooked grin,

“What about his previous employment record?” Karla questioned,

“Let’s see,”

Blake keyed more instructions into his keyboard, the computer went silent for a while as it searched for the requested information,

“It’s taking its time,” Karla stated,

“Yeah, a bit too long if you ask me,” Blake replied,

“What is this that I hear that Logan’s trial has been brought forward to tomorrow?” Karla asked as she waited for the computer to come up with the needed data,

“How did you hear about that? That information was only released less than an hour ago,” Blake questioned,

“That same woman told me,” Karla replied,

“I would like to meet this woman,” Blake said just before his screen flickered, suddenly his terminal crashed,

“Damn I’ve lost it,” he cursed,

“Seems a bit too much of a coincidence to me,” Karla said as she rose to her feet,

“Where are you going?” Blake asked,

“To get this Minroe,” Karla said as she headed to the door,

“And do what, you have nothing to charge him with,” Blake said as he stood up and leant on his desk top,

Karla turned to him,

“He doesn’t know that and time is running out, it will take me a good four hours to get to the Courts of Justice,” she countered,

“He may have gone home by now,” Blake told her,

“Then I’ll wait for him,”

“I hope you know what you are doing Karla,”

“Don’t worry sir, you will not be effected by this, no one knows of your involvement and never will,” Karla stated before opening the office door and walking out, leaving Blake standing at his desk.

It was the day of the trial, Kerr Logan was sat in his cell waiting for Deve Campbell. Logan felt tired, he hadn’t slept too well, he was apprehensive about the trial although Deve had assured him that his lie detector testimony would all but clear him. Logan had been allowed to have a shower and a shave which had helped him sharpen his mind. So far the set up had worked well, it had trapped him and Logan knew that whoever planned this was not going to let him get off with it, something was going to happen, he was certain about that. He rose to his feet as his cell door opened, a guard marched in ahead of Deve Campbell who carried his briefcase in both hands,

“How are you doing Logan?”

“Not too bad but I could be better,” Logan said with a faint smile,

“Where is Roxy?” He asked,

“She has contacted me, telling me that she is on her way,” Campbell said as he sat on the hard bunk,

“Good,” Logan said as he sat down with his advocate,

“So what is going to happen?”

Deve Campbell tried to make himself comfortable on the bunk which he found was impossible,

“You will be taken into the courthouse, I will then have to speak with the prosecution advocate. Once we have discussed the case I will be telling him that we will be claiming not guilty, he will try and convince me to claim guilty by probably making some kind of offer,”

“No offers, I’m not guilty and I’m standing by that,” Logan interrupted,

“That is what I will tell him. After the discussion the prosecution will inform the Arbiter General who will then ask for us to be called into court. Throughout the trial you will have to remain silent, all that needs to be said will be said through your testimony, the judgement computers will then decide the verdict. The Arbiter will then call you forward and deliver the verdict and any comments thereafter,” Deve informed his client,

Logan gave an understanding nod,

“We better get a move on, it is better to be at court early than late,” Deve Campbell said as he stood up,

“What about Roxy?” Logan asked,

“I’m here, Katrina is in the transport,” Roxy said as she appeared at the cell door breathing heavily, she had been running,

Logan quickly jumped to his feet and gave his wife and hug and a kiss, she was dressed beautifully in a pair of tight black trousers and a white figure hugging double breasted jacket, along with a pair of high heeled ankle boots,

“I feared you would be late,”

“I am here to stand by you as you have stood by me in the past,” Roxy said proudly as she cuddled her man.

“I’ve got some good news for you,” she announced with a glowing smile,

“What is it?”

“I just received a communication from the Classification Centre on Earth, I’m an alpha grade now,”

“That’s great news,” Logan said giving Roxy yet another hug and a deep kiss, sensing that it could be a good omen.

At that moment a pair of security guards entered the cell,

“Come on,” one guard said as he broke up the happy moment and started putting Logan’s wrist into security restraints,

“Court waits for no man,” the other guard said to Roxy who was angrily glaring at him,

“It’s all right Roxy,” Logan reassured feeling the horrible chafing on his wrists caused by the restraints,

Roxy turned to him, his eyes not only displayed his worry but also his conviction, at that moment she felt that touch, giving her the feeling of being covered in a warm protective blanket, a feeling that she had felt a few times before, usually when things were not going too well. 

Control sat at his command station, a news broadcast was being played loud on the communications channel, he listened intently as the broadcaster told of Kerr Logan’s arrival at the Courts Of Justice,

“Crowds have formed outside the Courts Of Justice, all waiting to catch a glimpse of the Logan’s as they arrive, we went amongst the crowds for their reactions to this trial,”

The newscaster handed over to a colleague who continued with the broadcast,

“Sir, what do you think might happen today?” The news reporter asked a member of the public,

“I think that this whole thing is a waist of time, we all know that Logan did not try and kill the President, I believe him when he says that this was a set up,”

Control glared at the communications unit scornfully, Logan’s reputation was so strong that it was likely to get him off of this if it wasn’t for his careful planning, just then another civilian spoke up,

“I think that he did do it, he has always been at odds with Avalon and her government, it was only a matter of time when Logan’s instinct to kill would rise again,”

Control laughed out loud, now that was something he liked the sound of.

“Back at the doors of the Courts Of justice, Kerr Logan and his wife Roxy, with their legal advocate have now arrived, they seem to be confident about the result of the trial,” the first news reporter said as the sound of cheering filled the background, it was clear to Control that Logan had incredible backing from the people, he smiled ruefully, little did they know that it would go against Kerr Logan, that he would be found guilty. 

Still cameras and audio-visual cams flashed and followed Kerr and Roxy Logan as they walked up the steps into the courthouse surrounded by green uniformed security guards from the nearby police office, close behind them was Deve Campbell and Katrina Logan. Kerr Logan turned to the crowd and he raised his restrained hands, a defiant display of his innocence making the crowd cheer louder, some people tried to move closer to get a better look but the whole street leading to the courthouse had been cordoned off by a strong military backed police force, stopping the crowd from approaching. Logan smiled at Roxy who stood proudly beside him. Kerr’s defiance was a public display, it was not exactly how he felt and she could see it in his eyes.

“Let’s get this over with,” Deve Campbell said, not appreciating the fact that this trial had become a media circus, although it was obvious to him that this trial was going to grab the public interest. 

The Logan's were public figures, the people had taken them to their hearts. In an unfair world they seemed to level the playing field for the not so well off, for the people who had to scrape by to make a living. The Logan's had become the pulse of the people, the conscience of a young government that appeared to be losing its way. Campbell knew one thing as he walked with his clients to courtroom number one, if they were to fail there would be a public up roar and that would not be good.

With the prisoner, his family and advocate inside the secure surroundings of the Halls Of Justice the security guard released Logan from the restraints, Logan rubbed his sore wrist and looked around the large lobby of the courthouse, it seemed quieter than he expected, almost as if his trial was the only one taking place, he did notice that there was more security officers, all armed and watching Logan and his family than there was hall of justice office employees,

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Katrina said as she gestured outside, referring to the crowds and vast media presence,

“I wasn’t either,” Logan replied as he turned to Roxy, he gave her a warm hug,

“Whatever happens, I love you,” he said to her warmly,

“I know, I love you too, remember that,” Roxy answered softly looking him right in the eye,

“I’ve got to see the prosecution advocate to inform him of our answer,” Deve Campbell said informatively before heading away from the group, entering a door that was opposite the opening that lead to courtroom number one.

Unnoticed by Logan and the security detail Karl Minroe marched in as he had done for the last six months, he was a regular visitor to the courts and his previous work had been invaluable. Karl Minroe deliberately walked passed Logan to whom he glanced at, giving a crooked smile as he walked by, knowing what fate was to fall on the man. He rounded a corner, walking towards the courtroom as a door to a storage room which was on his right hand side suddenly opened, Minroe didn’t even see Space Commander Karla Ford before she was on him, she struck him over the back of his neck with the butt of her sidearm and quickly caught him as he fell, she dragged him into the storage room where she bound him with secure tape and forced a gag in his mouth,

“I can't have you ruin a decent man,” Karla said quietly as she bundled him into the rear of the large room, an act that was missed by everyone in the courts who went about their normal day to day business. 

Campbell returned to the group, he took a deep breath before announcing,

“It’s time to go in,”

Logan and Roxy exchanged concerned looks,

“Good luck,” Roxy said before giving her husband a tender kiss on the lips,

“My sentiments too,” Katrina said before giving her brother a hug,

“Hey, wait up,”

Roxy and Logan turned to see Mia, Kerril and Kerian running towards them,

“Mother,” Roxy called with a smile,

“We aren’t late are we?” Mia asked with concern,

“Not at all, but I was about to go in,” Logan said as he hugged his mother-in-law,

“It’s good to see you,” he added,

“We aren’t going to miss this,” Kerian said,

“Good luck,” he added, offering Logan his hand,

“Thanks mate,” Logan accepted his offer,

“Logan,” Kerril called,

“I know that you do not share my faith but my God will show you mercy,” Kerril said as she made the symbol of the holy cross in front of him before placing her hand on his forehead, Roxy looked on, holding her mother as Logan closed his eyes for a moment, even though Kerril had never quite liked him he seemed to gain strength from her gesture, for the first time in almost three years he found himself thinking of Confusers,

“Please help me,” he said softly,

Kerril smiled upon hearing his words,

“He will, have faith,” she told Logan warmly,

Logan opened his eyes as Deve Campbell said,

“Come on Logan, the courts do not like waiting,”

“Let’s get this finished,” Logan said, sound more confident than he looked.

Logan followed Campbell, along with four security guards down the small opening that lead to the courtroom, he sensed a familiar presence nearby but he couldn’t make it out, he chose to ignore it and concentrated his mind on what was to come.

As the two men entered the courtroom, Karla emerged from the storage room, she checked to see if the way was clear before throwing Minroe into the passage,

“Move it and keep it quiet,” Karla ordered quietly but forcefully into the engineers ear, forcing the barrel of her small sidearm into his back,

Minroe nodded, he had failed Control but with a gun in his back he wasn’t about to care,

The only person to see Minroe’s arrest was Conny Fuser who smiled broadly. 

Campbell lead Logan to a corner of the rather bland white room that was the courtroom, the only notable thing that Logan could see was the large triangular machine that sat in the middle of the room with a raised platform just behind it with a table and a chair sat upon it, a huge black computer screen dominated the rear wall. Stood beside the chair was an old man who was dressed in the familiar grey and white robes of the Arbitrary, behind him stood two green uniformed guards, four more were present in the court, two stood by the entrance and the other two stood behind Logan as he stood at the area that was marked ‘defendant’ on the floor where Campbell had instructed him to stand. Deve Campbell was standing by a small glass topped table where he placed his briefcase, he turned to face Logan and smiled,

“Don’t worry Logan, I’ll get you out of this,” he said with genuine confidence,

Logan smirked but he wished that he felt the same way.

“The defence, Logan,” the Chief Arbiter called,

“We are here your worship,” Deve Campbell replied,

“The prosecution, State?”

“I am here your worship,”

“Then we will begin,” the Arbiter stated as a chime sounded, informing everyone that the court was now in session, suddenly the courtroom fell silent which unnerved Logan,

“This is for the record, case number six nine five four three intersect eight, the government of the New Order against Kerronovic Logan, accused of first degree murder, Gerald Matthews, the use of a firearms without a licence, using the fore-mentioned firearms of which was unregistered and the attempted assassination of the President of the New Order, Avalon Natallia. The defence has issued its statement informing us that Logan will plead innocent, the court asks Deve Campbell if the defendant wishes to alter the plea?”

“If it pleases the court your worship, the defendant stands by his plea,” Campbell called out,

“Very well, let the trial begin,” the Arbiter ordered as he finally sat down.

“To the prosecution, please place your testament orb into the judgement computer,” the Arbiter called out,

Logan watched as the prosecutor removed a small transparent green globe from inside his briefcase and walked to the pyramid, he placed the globe onto a sensor that was in a recess in the side of the judgement machine, once it was secured he stepped back to his little table,

“To the defence, please place your testament orb into the judgement computer,”

Campbell did as he was told, following the exact movements of the prosecutor, once Campbell was behind his table the Arbiter called out,

“Now that your arguments have been entered into the judgement computer, let the judgement commence,”

Lights below the two orbs began to flash, one after the other as the computer read the facts, taking into account lie detector testimony, probable cause, motive and means, soon the brief light show came to an end, the light that was under Logan’s testimony continued to flash, the prosecution light had died, Logan wasn’t too sure what that meant. The Arbiter coughed to clear his throat, he read the result that was on the small monitor that was built into his desk, he took a deep breath and turned to Logan, his eyes were piercingly cold, Logan was now very nervous.

Roxy paced the corridor, patience had never been a strong point with her. She was rubbing her sweaty hands together as John Blake joined the waiting group of Logan's relatives,

“Have you heard anything yet?” He asked, he was anxious to know if anything had happened yet,

“Not yet,” Katrina said as she gave Blake a warm smile, whoever this bearded man was he was attractive.

"What is taking so long?” Roxy asked impatiently,

“These things do take time,” Mia assured her,

“I wished that they didn’t,” Roxy snapped,

“The legal system has always been a slow process, surely you remember when I had to go to court over that accident at my work place, when that forked hover lifter collided with a factory worker, killing him out right?” Kerian pointed out,

“That took months,” Roxy said sadly hoping that this case would not, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could cope with not having Kerr by her side.

“So who are you?” Katrina asked Blake,

Blake turned to the red head who was looking at him with sparkling green eyes and smiled,

“I’m Supreme Commander John Blake, and you are?”

“Katrina Logan, Kerr’s sister,” she replied as she stood up and offered Blake her hand,

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard much about you over the last few years,” Blake said warmly, he was surprised by her welcoming openness which was the complete opposite to her brother,

“Good things I hope?” Katrina asked, giving Blake a playful smile,

“Some bad, some good,” Blake teased,

“Like what?” Katrina asked curiously,

Roxy turned to her friends,

“What is this, aren’t we waiting for Kerr?” She snapped,

“Of course we are but there is no harm to be introduced to each other is there?” Blake asked with a little bemusement even though he could understand Roxy’s temper, she was worried for her husband, he was worried for him too, Logan was a good friend. As the group waited they didn’t notice a man being taken out of the court by two armed guards and Karla Ford who had to fill out an arrest form.

Control waited at his control unit, his breathing filled the air, it was the only sound in the small enclosed space,

“You better not let me down Minroe,” he seethed as he glared at the communication device.

Logan waited as the Arbiter rose to his feet, for such an old man it wasn’t easy. The Arbiter gave Logan a hard look over before he finally put the defendant out of his misery.

“The judgement machine has reached its verdict, the findings are conclusive. 

It is the judgement of this free court that the defendant, Kerronovich Logan is…” he paused for a moment which only went to increase the anxiety that Logan was experiencing,

“Innocent.”

Logan felt his legs wobble, he almost fell to his knees, a huge weight was removed from his shoulders, everyone in the court was surprised for their own reasons especially the prosecution who thought that they had a watertight case.

“Well done,” Campbell whispered to Logan over his shoulder,

“Kerronovich Logan you are a free man, you go with this courts blessing. This trial is over,” the Arbiter stated for the record as the chime sounded again.

Logan finally smiled, this time it was a mixture of relief and joy,

“Thank you Deve,” Logan said as he shook his advocate’s hand,

“You're welcome,” Campbell replied with a smile,

“Go to Roxy and tell her the good news, I’ll finish the paperwork here and I’ll send you the documents to sign later,” he told Logan happily,

“Thanks again,” Logan hugged Campbell,

“That is the best ten thousand credits I have sent this year,” Logan told him before leaving his legal representative to be with his wife.

Roxy Logan quickly turned when she heard the sound of running, her face lit up when Logan appeared running toward her at pace,

“You did it, you’re free?” Roxy asked as she rushed to greet her man, leaving the others standing, watching them as they embraced with a long and passionate kiss,

“Yes,” Logan replied joyously, looking Roxy right in the eye,

“Well done,” Blake applauded,

“Yeah, well done Logan,” Mia said warmly,

“Thanks,” Logan said happily, looking around at the people who had been waiting for him who had shared the same concern, all hoping that he would be cleared of any wrong doing, it was enough to bring a lump to his throat. Years ago he would never have thought that he would have such loyal friends and family. Ever since defecting from the Federation he had never seen himself getting married, he only ever imagined that he would always be on the run, never finding the time or the trust to form a solid relationship, a lot had changed with him and it all seemed to happen the moment he fell in love with Roxy, something he still did on a daily basis.

“You’re welcome,” Blake said as the two men hugged, both were delighted with the result,

When Logan pulled away from Blake he turned to Katrina who was stood to his left,

“Come here girl,” Logan ordered as he opened his arms to her, they hugged each other firmly,

“That was a close one, just when I finally reached you, you were close to life in a prison,” Katrina said with a glowing smile as she stepped out of the embrace and was quickly replaced by the loving arms of Roxy,

Blake gave a sharp intake of breath before he interrupted,

“Not prison Katrina, a death sentence,” he said sombrely,

Katrina Logan turned to him, she appeared shocked,

“You're joking?"

“He isn't Katty," Kerr Logan said as he held onto Roxy a little tighter,

“Is it good news?"

The group turned to see that the had been joined by Karla Ford,

“Great news, Kerr's free. Anyway what are you doing here?” Roxy asked,

“Saving Logan’s butt,” Karla said with a grin,

“Meaning?” Logan asked,

“I’ll tell you later,” Karla said coyly.

“I know what, why don’t we go and celebrate?” Katrina asked, looking around the group hopefully,

“I’m game for that,” Kerian said approvingly,

“Are you up to it Kerr?” Roxy asked sounding concerned, she didn’t want to push her husband into anything that he might not be able to cope with yet,

“To have a taste of freedom again and to be with you, why not?” Logan replied before he kissed Roxy fully on the mouth, something that they both amerced themselves in with heart felt need and appreciation.

“How about the Moonshine?” Mia offered,

“That won’t be open yet,” Kerian told her,

“How about the Rushing bar?” Karla offered,

“It is as good a place as any, and it’s nearby,” Blake agreed,

“I’ll go along with that,” Kerril stated,

“Logan?” He asked,

Logan and Roxy’s lips parted,

“Sounds good to me, how about you my peach?” Logan asked Roxy warmly,

“Yeah,” she enthused,

Logan took a deep breath, he took Roxy’s hand, squeezing gently as they headed out of the courts which made Roxy’s radiant smile widen.

“What’s all of this, my peach stuff?” Katrina asked Roxy quietly,

“I’ll explain later,” Roxy replied as she pulled her husband closer, feeling a great sense of pride with being with her man and having resolutely stood by him.

Conny Fuser watched them with a glowing smile,

“I cannot have you in a prison Kerronovich, with what is to come that would not benefit man,” she said as she changed into the form of Confusers.

Del Grant hung his head as the news of the trial came through to him, Avalon was standing with her arms crossed, she was very angry and she was glaring at him,

“You were so sure weren’t you?” She snarled,

“I was positive,” Del Grant said, he sounded shocked,

“You know how the people will read this don’t you?” Avalon warned, knowing that the people could turn against the police, and Avalon herself, fearing that this could ruin her Presidency. 

“Madam President?” A young soldier called as he entered Del Grant’s office,

“What is it?” She asked as the trooper stood to attention in front of her,

“We have just lost all contact with Zolaf Four,” he said gasping.

Avalon eye’s widened, this was the second planet that had suddenly disappeared, she quickly turned to face Del Grant,

“Send an investigator to Zolaf Four, get it done quickly,” Avalon ordered,

“Yes madam President,” Del responded as he jumped to his feet to deal with the matter immediately. 

Control suddenly roared with anger, he smashed his robotic fist into the communications system, his eyes flashed with rage, six months of planning had failed, Minroe had failed so he would die for this. Control rose to his feet, his anger burned within, he struck out at anything that he could, even firing his in-built plasma funnel at his command terminal, destroying it outright. Deak and Nova appeared at the doorway, both stopped as they witnessed the full wrath of their commander, Nova turned to Deak who shrugged his broad shoulders,

“I’ve had enough of this, Minroe has obviously been caught, tell the others we’re moving out,” he commanded,

“What about Control?” Nova asked,

“He’s not our concern anymore,” Deak said as he produced a small neutron gun from his jacket, one that was so modern Nova had never seen its type before.

Control turned to Deak, his eyes flashing with rage,

“What is that supposed mean?” He shouted angrily, his booming voice echoed around the room,

“Simple, you have reached the end of your usefulness,” Deak said sharply as he took aim and fired.

Nova watched in horror as Control fell to a heap on the floor,

“What do we do now?” He asked,

“You follow orders,”

Both Deak and Nova spun around, they were met by a very beautiful young woman who had short blonde hair, thin arched eyebrows and an air of imposing confidence. The woman stepped forward and glanced over the body of Control. Deak was struck by the woman, she exuded a great confidence and she was gorgeous.

“Well done Commander Deak,” she said surely.

Nova watched her, he noticed that she was dressed in a tight fitting dark blue version of the Federation uniform, one that had a gold Federation logo across her chest and on her right arm, it was of a uniform design that he had never seen before, in a holster on her hip she had an identical pistol that Deak had just used,

“Who are you?” Nova asked, uncertain about this very confident woman as she stood over Control,

“I am your liaison to Federation High Command, your friend Deak was kind enough to contact us, he informed us of your situation, he killed Control because he was not working in the best interests of the Imperial Federation,” the woman replied firmly, stepping away from Control and walking towards the two men, her green eyes glowing,

“Imperial Federation?” Nova questioned,

“Yes, since losing the war the Federation has undergone an image change,”

“But who are you?” Nova enquired, trying not to sound pushy,

“I am Captain Kaylan Tamara Richards, but you can call me K. T,”

“Kaylan Tamera Richards? I've never heard of you,” Nova snapped,

“That doesn't surprise me but by the end of the day you will be thanking me," Richards replied with a smile, looking over the room with a sense of distaste,

“Let’s get out of here,” she ordered,

“Where are we to go?” Deak asked,

“I have a place for you, all is prepared,” Captain Richards replied with conviction,

“Now move it,” she commanded, which got Deak and Nova running up the stairs to tell the other shadow operatives that they were to move out and destroy this old shadow base. 

As they were heading out of the room, K, T Richards caught a glimpse of the news monitor that Control had been watching, lit up on the screen was an image of Kerr and Roxanne Logan leaving the court house with what appeared to be a group of friends. She smiled warmly, her eyes aglow,

"Had Control succeeded in framing you my orders were to find a way to free you, irony is fairly ironic at times, " she said with amusement. 

Kerr Logan was stood in front of a mirror as he fastened the buttons of a cream coloured collar-less shirt that he had chosen to wear, along with a pair a black trousers that had a white stripe running down his right leg. Since returning home he had bathed and eaten what he considered wholesome food which had helped him unwind and recharge, he felt much better for it. Kerr smiled as he heard the sound of content humming coming from Roxy’s wardrobe, he turned and padded over to the wardrobe door where he stopped and lent on the doorframe watching his wife with admiring eyes. Roxy was beautifully dressed in a pair of skin tight black trousers that had sparkling white gems forming a dotted line down both legs, a tight fitting sleeveless light brown and black tiger stripped cropped tee-shirt and a pair of black leather ankle boots, her assemble displayed Roxy's curvaceous body beautifully, she hadn’t yet noticed her husband as his eyes admired her. Logan remained quiet, watching as Roxy put a brush through her long blonde hair. he was still in awe of his wife, he could not find any words which truly described his woman that would do her justice, finally he spoke with the only words that his alpha graded education could come up with,

“You are gorgeous,” Logan said with heart felt appreciation,

Roxy turned to him, her green eyes glowed as a smile crossed her red glossed lips, she looked Kerr up and down, he looked smart and very manly,

“So do you,” she replied as she set her brush down onto her dressing table.

Logan entered the large wardrobe and took hold of his woman from behind before giving her a gently kiss on the side of her neck,

“I love you,” he told her as his hands gently caressed her firm naked stomach, making Roxy smile,

“I love you too,” Roxy replied, resting her hands on Kerr’s,

They looked into each other’s eyes through the mirror that Roxy was stood before,

“I never thought that I would be holding you again,” Logan said softly,

“You gain a higher appreciation of things when you think that you are going to lose them,” he added, sounding very serious as he held Roxy tighter,

“I know what you mean,” Roxy said, caressing Kerr’s big hands,

“Whatever did I do to deserve a woman like you?” Logan asked,

“You saved my life a few times, I trust you and I am madly in love with you. I would always stand by you no matter what,” Roxy stated, smiling at the reflection of her husband whom she found very attractive,

“But we can try and put this behind us now and enjoy the times we have together,” she continued, although she knew it was easier said than done but if there was one thing this whole nightmare had done, it had brought them even closer if such a thing was possible.

“Where did you get those trousers from? I don’t recall seeing you wearing them before?” Logan asked as he looked his woman up and down, enjoying her appearance,

“I bought them whilst I was on Earth, I had them especially made for me, these little gems are authentic Earth diamonds, very rare and very expensive, so you like them?” Roxy asked with a glowing radiance as she slid a gold armlet up her arm until it came to rest just above her elbow,

“I most definitely do, you look great,” Logan replied, smiling warmly at his woman, holding her close,

“I want your complete attention tonight and when we get back, I promise you I will let you do whatever you want to me,”

“Really?” Logan asked, knowing how adventurous Roxy could be when the mood suited her Roxy was the most daring woman he had ever known,

“Oh yes, whatever you want, I will do it,” Roxy teased,

"And if you get the desire to play with my body tonight do so, I want you to, my body is yours, have fun because I know I will," she added suggestively, looking her husband right in the eye,

"It does sounds like fun," Kerr Logan said with a smile.

“I am sure that it will be. I only hope that I don't get cold," Roxy said as she returned her eyes to her reflection,

“I do not think that you will,” Logan replied,

“Oh, by what the news channel was saying it is going to get a little colder tonight,” Roxy told Logan,

“If you do start feeling cold tell me, I’ll find a way of warming you up,” Kerr Logan said suggestively, after feeling that he might never spend another moment with his wife Logan's appreciation of Roxy had grown and with the outfit that Roxy had chosen to wear Logan found it hard not to run his hands over her beautiful body, feeling every firm curve and crease that was within reach.

Roxy’s smile widened, she felt herself growing warmer and her breathing was becoming deeper, she was enjoying the attention that Kerr was showering her with,

“I see what you mean,” she said huskily, enjoying having Kerr holding her so tight, she had missed being in his arms, he was so very comfortable,

“I knew that you would,” Logan said softly before kissing Roxy on her neck, his hands moved inside her little top and over her breasts and squeezed gently, Roxy was breathing heavily, she was so sensitive to her husbands loving touch that she couldn’t help but become aroused.

“We better get going, the others will be waiting for us,” Roxy said breathlessly, placing her hands on his,

“Maybe you’re right,” Logan agreed almost sounding reluctant,

“But we are not going anywhere until a get a kiss from you,” he told her,

“Don’t let me stand in your way,” Roxy replied as she turned and offered her lips to her man who excepted her invite with hunger. They held each other close, Logan ran his hands over Roxy’s warm body, his hands coming to a stop on her small buttocks which he squeezed and caressed, sending an exquisite shudder up Roxy’s spine, his touch was electric, the warmth of his hands made it feel as if Roxy wasn't wearing anything at all. Roxy's hands followed the same rhythm on his chest, something she always enjoyed doing, feeling his masculine form, feeling very feminine in his arms and loving every moment of it.

"Oh, let the others wait," Roxy gasped with a hot passion, feeling a powerful need rising from within, wanting her husband and lover to have her there and then. 

Roxy had now added a fitted shiny black cropped leather jacket to her outfit as with her husband she made her way to their transport, they were about half an hour late, both were aglow, smiles crossed their lips, their eyes sparkled and they were very happy and ready to enjoy the time they had together. Roxy then spotted someone walking towards them,

“Kerr, is that who I think it is?”

Logan turned, his eyes widened as his heart raced, it was Confusers,

“Yes Roxy, it is,” Logan said as he went to meet the entity.

Confusers smiled as Logan walked to him,

“It’s been a long time,” Logan said,

“Although I have been expecting you,” he added as Roxy joined his side, holding his hand,

“So what is it, what is the verdict on man?” Roxy asked, knowing that giving them the result was the only reason that Confusers was here to see them,

“No chit-chat, no small talk?” Confusers asked as he stopped walking,

“This is the sake of man we’re dealing with, just cut to the chase,” Logan said strongly,

“Very well, I am sorry to say that your people have failed, the Circle Of Infinity have seen that your current government will become as the Federation had been, which is not good for your people,”

“So what is going to happen?” Logan asked worriedly,

“I am afraid that mankind is to be removed,”

“How?” Roxy probed,

“Your people will be invaded,”

“By whom?” Logan asked,

“They are called Kelesse, you do not know them so telling you about them would not help,”

“So telling us about them wouldn’t matter then,” Roxy snapped,

“If I tell you about them it would be called interfering, my people would frown upon that,”

“You’ve done it in the past,” Roxy countered, she was living proof of that as was her husband,

“I have interfered enough. If I interfere anymore my people will find out, that cannot be allowed to happen as a result I cannot do so,” Confusers responded,

“I came here to tell you what was going to happen, now it’s down to you,”

“You mean we could still have a chance?” Logan enquired,

“Every species has a chance, you just need to know how to take it. However I know that you cannot do this alone, there are too many factions within your people so I will provide an ally for you, one who can help you unite mankind,” Confusers told Logan as he stepped backwards,

“Who?” Logan asked,

“You will find out, sooner or later and remember, your words are your defense and your mind is your greatest weapon,” Confusers said before fading away into nothingness.

“Oh great, every time he appears he ruins my mood,” Roxy cursed,

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Logan replied as he turned to his woman,

“Now what?” She asked,

“We go out and enjoy ourselves, we have no idea when we will be able to do so again,” Logan replied as he took Roxy into his arms, he wanted to hold her, he didn’t know how much more time they would have together. 

Across the galaxy just outside the border of sector twelve, the scientific research vessel Endeavour cruised at a standard speed of time distort five, its twin drives glowed brightly pushing the ships two-pronged hull through the vast vacuum of space. Standing on the flight deck of the Endeavour was Lyle Ironside, his eyes scanned the circular flight deck watching as the flight crew, his employees carried out their tasks, they were a very good crew, even Kerr Logan had commented about how good they were. They had just completed a survey of a distant planet, one that Ironside had decided to call Scarlesona after its glowing scarlet surface, his report was already complete, it was very favourable, he was please how well this job had gone, how his crew and employees had responded, it was a change to be sent to a planet that was full of new wonders and sights and not just a lump of lifeless rock, this assignment would give Ironside fond memories.

“Sir, we have a sighting coming into sector twelve, seemingly on an intercept course,” the detector controller named Pascoe reported,

“Can you identify it?” The captain of the Endeavour, Jake Willis asked,

“Negative sir, it is not like anything that is in our files,” officer Pascoe replied worriedly,

“And it is still approaching, computers confirm the speed as time distort twelve,” he added,

“Comm, take us to maximum speed,” Captain Willis commanded,

“Communications, send out a message to the approaching ship on all frequencies, inform them that we are a science vessel on a research mission,” Ironside ordered as he stood beside his ships captain,

“Why do that?” Willis asked,

“Until we know for sure, we cannot tell if this ship is a danger to us, it could just be travelling through and might not know that we are here,” Ironside replied as he turned to the detector controller,

“Has the hull sensors detected any scanning beams?”

“Negative sir,”

“Any response to the calls?” Captain Willis asked as he watched his communications officer ran his hands over his controls,

“Not a thing sir, just static,”

“Raise the forcewall, Security teams to your stations,” Willis ordered aloud as he rose from his chair and turned to Ironside,

“I am not going to take any chances,”

Ironside nodded in agreement, at that moment the Endeavour suddenly rocked to and fro, almost knocking Ironside and Willis off their feet,

“What the hell was that?” Ironside shouted as the ship rocked again,

“They are firing on us,” Pascoe shouted out as the Endeavour took another hit, sending hot shards of metal scattering across the flight deck,

“Battle stations,” Captain Willis called out as he rushed back into his chair,

“Where are they?” Ironside asked,

“Seven million spacial’s away and closing fast, they are currently doing the speed of time distort twenty, course is zero zero zero,” the detector controller shouted in a panic filled cry,

“Open the quad cannons, raise the radiation flare shield and prepare the guns for firing,” Ironside ordered,

“Yes sir,” a security officer responded whose hands danced over a computer terminal, doing as he was ordered,

“Weapons are primed and standing by,” he reported,

“Fire,” Willis commanded.

Red beams of neutron energy lanced out from the Endeavours dorsal quad laser funnels, all beams hit their target but they didn’t have any effect,

“No damage to alien vessel,” the security officer reported,

“Keep firing,” Ironside replied as he turned to the detector controller,

“Can we see it on visual yet?”

“We now can sir,” he replied as he flicked a switch, the main screen lit up displaying a rust coloured oblong vessel that had no apparent means of propulsion,

“We are losing power,” an engineer called from his station,

“What the hell is it?” Ironside asked,

“I have no idea,” Captain Willis said weakly, who had piloted or flown in almost every type of starship known to man,

“Weapons are still having no effect on it,”

“We are losing the forcewall," the engineer shouted as the Endeavour took another hit from the strange looking vessel, one that took a large slice of outer hull from the port side, 

"Whatever they're firing, they're going straight through the forcewall and draining it in the process, we are now drawing on the last power bank, only forty percent remains,” the engineer shouted, sounding scared.

The Endeavour was hit by another barrage of deadly silver metallic looking lances, almost knocking it into a flat spin. As suddenly as it had appeared and to the shock of the Endeavours crew the alien vessel was blown out of space,

“What happened?” Willis asked as Ironside approached the main screen that showed nothing but space debris,

“It exploded sir,” replied the detector controller,

“I know that but why?” Ironside questioned,

“We got lucky,” the security officer said hoping to get the credit for destroying their attacker,

“What is our energy level and how long will it take to recharge all systems?” Willis asked the engineer,

“We have only ten percent of power in the last power bank, computers predict that we would regain full power within ten hours,”

“I am not sure how lucky we are, another starship is approaching,” the detector controller said, he was almost in tears, this was the worst situation that he had ever faced.

Lyle Ironside spun around glaring at the detector controller,

“Where is it?” He asked,

“Right behind us, travelling at a speed of time distort twenty five,”

“No ship can travel at time distort twenty five, you must be reading your instruments wrong,” Captain Willis scoffed,

“No sir, the instruments confirm the ships speed,"

“That’s impossible, a ship travelling at time distort twenty five would collapse in on itself”

“Forget it Captain, how fast this other ship can go is not my concern at the moment even if it does sound impossible. I am more concerned about its intentions,” Ironside stated just before the communication channel came to life,

“This is the Omega to damaged starship, do you require assistance?”

Ironside and Willis turned to each other, both were wearing smiles, it seemed as if their luck had changed,

“Tell them who we are and confirm that we do need assistance,” Ironside commanded his communications officer,

As the message was being relayed the forward screen switched from the area of open space where the attacking starship had been to that of their saviour. Both Ironside and Willis watched the screen with open mouths, whatever the ship was it was enormous, wedge like in shape with decks that tapered to a plateau where a shinny chrome like dome was perched. 

Flanking the large ship were two other vessels, both had a similar design but they had imposing quad guns which were perched upon a mount at the forward point of the ships giving them a hammer like appearance, even though they were far smaller than the Omega they still registered as being far larger than the Endeavour, almost ten times the size. 

“Who on earth built that?” Willis asked as the ship appeared to slow down,

“I have no idea,” Ironside gasped, his heart was racing, he was very frightened about this whole thing but he tried not to show it,

“Sir, the Omega has returned our message, they will activate a tractor beam and take us onboard,” the communication officer reported,

“Tell them that we are ready,” Ironside ordered as he stepped closer to the screen, he swallowed deeply,

“How big is that thing?”

“Computers show that the Omega is twenty five miles in length, seven miles wide at the rear and a mile high,” the detector controller reported after glancing over his control board, he sounded shocked,

“I can believe it,” Willis said weakly as he turned to Ironside.

Suddenly a tractor beam hit the Endeavour, rocking the ship slightly before everything came to an abrupt stop, without feeling any sensation of motion the Omega began to bring them onboard.

Ironside caught sight of an insignia on the upper hull of the ship as the little research vessel neared one of the Omegas many landing bays, he froze rigid,

“What is it?” Willis asked, seeing Ironside’s face turn pale, every little hair on Ironside’s body suddenly stood up on end, his heart began to race and his palms became sweaty as a cold fear washed over him,

“I know who built that thing,”

“Who?”

“The Terran Federation,” Ironside announced as a Federation logo that was larger than the Endeavour filled the screen.


End file.
